


Herbs, Spices, and Something Between

by Layni1771



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Communication, First Meetings, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Minor Character Death, Jeongin Is Embarrassed 25/8, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Modern Day, Oneshot collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Romance, Witchcraft, and they're all whipped for minho, cute nicknames, jeongin is whipped for his eight boyfriends, jeongin likes to read, minho is a witch, non-linear, soft boyfriends, that's vital for healthy relationships, they're whipped for him too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layni1771/pseuds/Layni1771
Summary: Lee Minho is a witch with eight boyfriends. That's just a thing. Yang Jeongin is one of those boyfriends. That's also just a thing. They live together in a cottage in the woods. That, too, is just a thing.





	1. Coriander

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't supposed to be posted for ages but right now a lot of people are going back to school and I figured that instead of depressing angst, I should post something light-hearted so here we are! I'm actually in love with this little world I created so this is an OT9 poly oneshot collection with Minho as a witch. There's going to be a variety of one, two, and maybe even three-shots in this fic that will be placed at random. So at some points there may be all nine of them, and others there's only a handful and they haven't met the other boys. I'm really soft for this AU. ;_;  
> The witchcraft is a mix of what you see in modern day witchcraft, with herbs, crystals, spells, etc., but there is also some bending of reality I guess? It's hard to explain but it's in really little ways. :) I'm doing my best to create a realistic and accurate mix of the magic you see portrayed in media and how witchcraft actually works. If you have any tips, feel free to let me know!  
> I don't think I have much else to say, so as always: This isn't proofread, but I still hope you enjoy and please don't forget to leave a comment if you'd like! <3 Oh, and coarse language warning.

"Shut the fuck up," Is what Jeongin wakes up to, very loudly in his ear actually and he groans, shoving his face into the pillow. Jisung scoots even closer to him, wrapping his arm around the youngest's waist. He wriggles, trying to get the arm off. Jeongin wants to sleep, but it's impossible when Jisung is arguing with Changbin who is hovering over him. Since he, too, is an offender, he gets no love from Yang Jeongin today and he attempts to roll to the side. This unfortunately has the opposite of the intended effect and Jisung pulls him back, pressing his lips to his ear, "I know, he's terrible, isn't he baby?"

"I hate you," Jeongin mumbles sleepily into the pillow. He drowsily raises his head, bleary eyes glaring at Changbin who has the decency to look a little guilty for waking him up. Everyone knows that the youngest stays up with Minho on Thursday nights so they can harvest the moon willow's flowers at exactly three a.m. It's always their little date though sometimes Chan or Seungmin come along. So that means Jeongin is supposed to be left alone to sleep in on Friday mornings because he's _exhausted_ from picking hundreds of flowers at three in the morning. He wants to be angrier but Changbin's soft hand comes to rest on his forehead, pushing his bangs back and lingering there for a few moments. It's cool against his skin, heated from sleep, and he leans into the touch. Jisung's lips linger on his shoulder for a few moments. He feels surprisingly peaceful despite his rude awakening, and he allows his boyfriends to show him affection for a couple, precious seconds before he shoves them both away, "Off, I want out."

"Ungrateful," Changbin mutters but a fond smile plays at his lips. Jeongin sits up to see Hyunjin peering out of the window by the front door, hair mussed and lips set in a signature pout that only he can make look good. He's probably waiting for Minho, Jeongin realizes. It's like the older never sleeps, even though they know he does. Hell, half of the time they're all piled into the same massive bed that logically shouldn't fit in this small cottage. But Minho is truly magic and, well, he just makes things _work_. He slides out of bed and only makes it halfway before another pair of arms wrap around his middle.

"Good morning, Innie," It's a whisper from Chan, the older squeezing quickly before releasing him. He tangles their fingers together though, and offers a dimply smile that never fails to make Jeongin's heart skip a beat, "Did you have fun last night?"

"Always!" He replies in a bright chirp, and it's true. Thursday nights are always beautiful and romantic. Jeongin loves them, just as much as the kiss Chan presses to his cheek before he moves onto Felix in the corner. He's not looking but he can hear the series of loud, teasing kissy noises and Felix's high-pitched whines that don't suit his deep voice. Jeongin snorts, running a hand through his hair as he heads to the kitchen portion. There, Woojin is already eating some sort of savory-scented pastry. Seungmin leans against the blond, separating coriander from its stems.

"Morning Jeongin. The others woke you up?" Woojin doesn't even need to ask, and Jeongin's moan is an answer enough as he shuffles to the cooling rack. He honestly doesn't even care _what_ the baked goods are, he just wants one. Woojin hums understandingly and pats the seat next to him, so the youngest snatches his prize and runs to the chair, curling up on the uneven cushion that sits atop it. Woojin smiles as he perches there, hunching protectively around his breakfast. He reaches out and his fingertips slide across Jeongin's cheeks until his thumb rests at the inner corner of his eye. He shivers in disgust at the feeling of Woojin wiping away the sleep sand. In all honesty, the others always tease him for calling it that, but it sounds much more pleasant than _eye goop_ or something equally as gross. The other simply smiles at his reaction and ruffles his hair. Jeongin looks at Seungmin who is still diligently working.

"What's all the coriander for?" He inquires through a mouthful of food.

"Minho hyung asked me to help out," Seungmin replies with a shy grin. Jeongin loves how bashful the older is when their boyfriend asks for his assistance concerning his whole witch-thing. Everyone helps, but Seungmin gets so _happy_ and _excited_ about it. It's endearing, and he struggles to not smile too widely at his boyfriend- He knows the hyungs would tease him for it, "Coriander normally is used in love potions and spells, did you know? But Minho hyung wants to use it for a health spell or something."

"Sounds fun," Woojin comments, and the redhead nods enthusiastically.

"Where is hyung now?" Jeongin asks.

"I'm right here, Innie," Minho calls. He turns and sees him in the doorway, holding a bottle with clear liquid inside. Hyunjin is already clinging around his neck, smiling, "I had to collect the dew from the Lady's Mantle before it evaporated. Did you sleep well?"

"Changbin hyung and Jisungie woke him up," Felix comments from his place in Chan's arms. They are snuggling together in the corner, Chan tucking his chin over the other's head and clapping their hands together mindlessly. Jeongin watches Minho's expression soften at the sight of them before he glares at the two who had woken him up. Changbin waves him off but Jisung pouts, leaving his place on the bed to grasp at the front of Minho's shirt. Jeongin shakes his head in amusement at the subsequent whining and finishes up his food, climbing down from the chair and instead making his way towards his favorite window where a hanging swing resides. It's the comfiest place in the whole cottage, to him, and he grabs the book he's been reading on the way. Before he can escape, Hyunjin slides past him and into the swing, grinning mischievously at him.

" _Hyung_ ," Jeongin whines, but he shrugs.

"Guess you'll have to sit on my lap if you want to read here," Hyunjin is raising his eyebrows like it's a dare, and while Jeongin's cheeks are definitely red he _wants_ to read right there. The lighting is perfect and he always feels safest there. He guesses it might have to do with the protection charm that Minho made just for him when he moved in that's in that spot, but either way he's determined to sit in the swing. So despite the embarrassment that makes his hands shake just a little and his ears burn a bright color, he crawls into Hyunjin's lap. With no hesitation, his boyfriend wraps his long arms around him, pressing his upper body firmly against Jeongin's back. He tries not to splutter at the feeling, especially when it's paired with Hyunjin's warm breath fluttering by his ear as he leans down. Jeongin opens his novel to the bookmarked page, but his mind is filled with the scent of the older's seaspray body wash and it's hard to focus on the words. It becomes even harder when he feels plump lips press against his jaw. They do so repeatedly even though he ignores his racing heart and tries to focus on the book.

It gets increasingly difficult as Hyunjin slips a hand underneath his nightshirt and traces light patterns onto the skin of his abdomen. Jeongin really loves his boyfriend but he also really loves this book. However, Jeongin _also_ doesn't want to show the hyungs how much their attention makes his toes curl and his heart fly so he says nothing, slowly making progress as his eyes move down the page. He makes the mistake of glancing up and straight into Seungmin's eyes. It's like he's called the devil himself and immediately the older stops what he's doing and approaches. Jeongin wants to run but it's impossible with Hyunjin wrapped around him, so there's no where to go when Seungmin grasps his wrists and mimes biting his head.

"It's not for eating!" Jeongin whines, pressing closer to Hyunjin in an attempt to avoid the other's strange brand of affection.

"I have to eat cute things," Seungmin insists, but when he gets closer he actually just kisses the corner of Jeongin's mouth and the youngest dies of embarrassment when he instinctively releases a pleased sigh in response.

"Aw, baby, that was so cute!" Hyunjin's much too loud and in his ear, but he is squeezed tighter and Jeongin realizes that he is doomed.

"I will never know peace," He murmurs.

"Stop teasing him!" Chan calls from the kitchen, "Jeongin can kick both of your asses if he wants to. I bet he'd even get Minho to help."

"I could put a curse on you," Minho agrees cheerily as he lays herbs and small animal bones atop a square of cloth. Jeongin finds his eyesmile particularly unnerving as he does this, but they also all know Minho does not mess around with black magic nor would he ever harm them. They're empty, playful threats and the witch hums as he continues his work. Seungmin pouts but backs off, giving Hyunjin's nose a quick kiss before hopping off to go bother Felix instead. Still, it's just impossible for him to read with Hyunjin this close so Jeongin sighs through his nose and settles back, making himself much more comfortable even if he accidentally elbows the older in the stomach during the whole process. His eyes flit around their home, and he can't help but smile at the sight of Jisung lazily kissing Chan in the doorway, slow and intimate and _cute_. Nothing makes him happier than seeing his boyfriends make each other feel loved, so spotting Felix and Changbin holding hands as they cuddle on Woojin's chest just makes the smile wider.

"I love you, Jeongin," Hyunjin whispers.

"I know," He replies, and hopes the meaningful glance up conveys _I love you too_ the way he wants. He thinks that Hyunjin's crinkling eyes prove that it has the intended effect.

Jeongin settles back and allows himself to be lulled back into his previously-interrupted sleep simply by the feeling of Hyunjin's heartbeat against his back and the sounds of his boyfriends being together in the way they always would.


	2. Cardamom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan has an idea, Jisung loves it, and Jeongin would rather go back to reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really debated what to update this week but people seem to be really excited for this fic so I figured I'd throw another fluffy mess of a chapter at you. This is just painfully gay so yeah. Another OT9 chapter~ Hope you enjoy, feel free to point out any errors as this isn't proofread! Lowkey this chapter is dedicated to jisquish who really liked my Jisung-Jeongin oneshot dkfjdfkadj--

Jeongin is sitting in a tree when Woojin calls his name. He's reading a new book Changbin bought for him earlier in the week- A tale of pirates and thievery and a number of other interesting things. The breeze ruffles his hair and loose white top, and there are a few ants crawling across the bare skin his shorts reveal. It isn't enough to bother him so he lets them be, simply enjoying the intensity of the story. Jeongin is sucked into the world completely, and doesn't hear the older at first. When the call becomes more insistent, he startles and peers down. Woojin's squinting at him, his eyes being shielded by his large hand and his cute teeth on full display in a grin. It tugs at that special place in Jeongin's heart, the one only the hyungs seem to know how to pull at. Immediately, he smiles in return and slides a bookmark in. His body moves so his legs are swinging over the edge of the branch. He places the novel between his thighs, hands gripping the bark tightly as he leans forward.

"Yeah, hyung?" Jeongin asks casually, and Woojin waves his hand back and forth.

"Channie wants us to do something. Come down for a bit," He replies. Jeongin considers it for a bit- His book is _really_ good, but if Woojin came all the way out to find him, it would be rude to send him back alone. Plus, the boy is curious about what Chan has in mind. Jeongin nods, grasping his book before shimmying towards the trunk of the tree. He takes careful steps to scale halfway down, but pauses. Woojin is staring at him expectantly, head tilted. His eyes are watching Jeongin's every movement, in case something happens, and his cheeks warm just a fraction. The boy moves further down before jumping the last bit. His balance is off, but Woojin's warm arms envelop him from behind. They kneel together close to the ground. Woojin's lips move against Jeongin's ear, "Careful, kiddo. We don't want you to hurt your ankle."

"I wouldn't hurt it," Jeongin whines a little, but Woojin stands the both of them up. He leans into the older's touch as Woojin runs his fingers through Jeongin's hair. They catch in a few places and the man murmurs apologies, but Jeongin can only shake his head. Woojin's touches are just as magical as Minho's spells. Without fail, they soothe and warm pretty much his whole being. One of the best parts about dating so many people is that they all cuddle and touch differently. Jeongin knows he acts like he doesn't like all the affection, but Seungmin's light fingertips brushing eyelashes off his cheeks is just as sweet-feeling as Jisung giving him a surprise hug from behind, full of playful aggression. He's pretty much stupidly in love with eight other guys but he couldn't ask for more because they all treat him and each other amazingly. Even now, Woojin confidently leads him through the forest surrounding their cottage, not being overprotective of him but holding his hand to take him the least dangerous path. He doesn't make Jeongin feel lesser because he's younger, or like he needs to be babied. He loves that.

The front door is open when they get back, and it makes his heart twist a little in concern. He glances at the eldest's expression, though, and since the other isn't bothered, Jeongin assumes that everything is fine. The doorway creaks when they enter it, and immediately Jeongin pauses so he can take in the sight.

Chan's hands are placed on both sides on Hyunjin's face, and their foreheads are pressed together. He squishes the boy's cheeks a little, making his lips even poutier. Their noses touch and Hyunjin fights off a grin as they stare into each other's eyes. His mouth twitches as he tries to keep it down, but just a little narrowing of Chan's eyes has him yanking back, wheezing with laughter. The older pouts as Hyunjin slaps his own thigh, wiping away the traces of humorous tears.

"Hyungie, stop, that's so _funny_ ," He leans forward again, pressing a hand against his mouth to conceal his laughter.

"It's not funny, it's totally serious," Chan complains, hooking a finger in Hyunjin's shirt collar, "Close your eyes this time."

Chan's face is pretty red, but the boy snorts a bit and complies. He confidently goes in and kisses the mole underneath Hyunjin's eye. Jeongin's heart fucking _flutters_ at that, and he tightens his grip on Woojin's hand as he looks up at him. Jeongin can _feel_ the pure affection radiating off of him as thick as honey drips, and it reminds him of one of the best parts about this relationship. There really isn't anything better than watching his boyfriends' relationships change and grow. As much as he likes all of the attention and affection he gets, he likes to see them love each other just as much. It reminds him how much they have to give to each other. Their home, this cottage, just cultivates that. Living together is something intimate and special, and watching the two reminds him that he's _really lucky_ to have met Jisung that day. Jeongin loves the way that Hyunjin's whole disposition brightens the moment Chan's lips press against the soft skin. He waits until the older sits back on his uneven cushion before he opens his eyes again, and they are stunningly bright.

"There. Done," Chan looks at everyone, and Jeongin has to hold back a snort. His cheeks are flushed and his lips are pressed together tightly, but he's trying to hard to look confident and Jeongin can't call him out. His heart tugs again, "That's how we do it."

"We...Stare at each other and kiss the imaginary-for-everyone-but-Hyunjin moles underneath our eyes?" Changbin is running his fingers through Felix's hair. The boy is laying half-asleep in his lap. He smiles sleepily at Jeongin, wiggling his fingers a little before he yawns and shuts his eyes again. Jeongin feels the urge to press a kiss to his temple but resists.

" _No_ , we look into each other's eyes and then kiss one of our favorite parts about them," Chan crosses his arms, and he looks meeker by the moment, "It's a relationship-building exercise. Game. Thing."

"It's fucking _genius_ ," Jisung exclaims, hopping up from Seungmin's side faster than Jeongin can blurt out a solid _no_. He's _not_ prepared for whatever this all is, yes he likes affection but he's definitely not bold enough for this mess. He also isn't certain that one of them won't accidentally spit in his face and vice versa, so that's another strike. Not to mention, Jeongin is extremely suspicious of how on-board Jisung seems to be, quickly decides he doesn't want to be a part of whatever antics are about to ensue, and promptly lets go of Woojin's hand, turning around. He finds the doorway blocked by Minho, who holds a handful of dried cardamom pods in one hand and a couple of small animals bones in the other. Jeongin makes a face but Minho smiles pleasantly, if not a bit smugly.

"Oh, Innie, glad you could make it. Mandatory boyfriend time starts now," Minho kisses his cheek and winks mischievously before he can respond and glides right by him, to the counter where he likes to make spell bags, "Seungmin, darling, could you come here for a moment?"

The other is off their bed as soon as the words leave the witch's lips, footsteps eager. Jeongin's eyes narrow as he reevaluates Woojin again, "You knew what Chan hyung was planning, didn't you?"

His innocent smile with eyes directed at the ceiling give Jeongin all the answers he needs, but it's far too late, he realizes. He's been trapped and tries not to internally panic too much when Woojin ushers him towards one of the barstools. If nothing else, Changbin seems as skeptical as he does, and Hyunjin clearly just finds the whole thing hilarious. But Jeongin doesn't doubt that his boyfriend will use the opportunity to fluster him even more, and Jeongin pulls at his pants unsurely. He's _nervous_. He doesn't know how to... _Do_ this. Jeongin holds his book closer to his chest, pulling his knees up to hide the bottom half of his face. It's not that he totally hates the idea, theoretically it sounds rather cute. But he's Yang Jeongin and his boyfriends are, well, Kim Woojin, Bang Chan, Lee Minho, so on and so forth. Pretty much all of them beat him in the confidence area when it comes to being affectionate. He swallows, eyes flickering between the light bickering between Chan and Changbin, and where Minho explains something to Seungmin.

Seungmin's eyes are light with interest, his mouth hanging open just slightly as he nods, taking in every word Minho gives him. His chest rises with evenly paced breaths, and in his hands are a cardamom pod and a mortar. Minho's lips are quirked in a fond smile as he shows the process of opening the pods and getting to the seeds inside. It's for a charm to "relax the body and clarify the mind." Minho's transparent with his magic, he doesn't keep any of it secret unless it's a spell specifically for one of the boys, which Jeongin finds comforting. He knows the older placed a spell to make the inside of their cottage bigger than it appears from the outside, which explains the oversized bed that never was replaced but always seemed to fit everyone no matter how many boys moved in. Jeongin knows he places pouches around the forest and cottage to keep it from most everyone's view- It's all but impossible to find unless another person leads you directly. He knows that Minho does a lot of small magical jobs for people in the city, and likes to cast spells around their home to promote peace and safety. Jeongin thinks it's precious.

He thinks Minho teaching Seungmin everything he knows is even more precious.

"They're really cute, right?" Jisung's voice catches his attention and he sees the older boy sitting on the chair across from him, "C'mon, let's do the thing! I know you're a little nervous, but I promise it'll be fun."

"I'm not _nervous_ ," Jeongin denies. His voice cracks and he curses himself. Jisung only smiles a touch wider and places his hand carefully on the younger's knee, leaning forward.

"That's why your eyes are coming off so strongly right now, huh?" He teases lightly. His breath smells like mint and tangles freely with Jeongin's own as he gets closer. His heart rate is steadily increasing, pressing against his chest with each jump. Jeongin can feel his own breathing shake as he exhales. Jisung's eyes are playful as they look at each other. The eyes he fell in love with first. He remembers them well. They're just as deeply colored as before, charming and soft and _jeez_ , his lashes fluttering just a bit as he blinks. Han Jisung is stunning and as he wraps one careful hand around the back of Jeongin's neck, the boy can't help but flicker his gaze towards the pouted lips that he's come to memorize intimately. They're lighter than the rest of Jisung's beautifully tan skin, a shade of pink he can't find find a match for. He looks right back up but he knows from the slightly arrogant quality the older's expression has taken that he was caught. Of course- They _are_ supposed to be staring straight at each other, after all.

"Hyung," He whispers right before their lips meet. Jisung kisses sweetly, and as soft as powdered sugar feels. He rarely kisses with any real force behind it- Unlike Chan, or Felix. Jisung's kisses aren't complex or anything, but they certainly are dizzying because what pressure isn't applied with his lips is made up for with other touches- Fingertips trailing down the base of his neck, his other hand squeezing his knee lovingly. Jisung massages the small of his back as his nose brushes against Jeongin's cheek. They part and his hands find themselves tangled in Jisung's shirt, "I thought you were supposed to kiss one of your favorite parts about me."

Jisung grins and pecks his lips, "Yeah, it's that smart mouth of yours, dummy."


	3. Sage Pt. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You can't just ask people if they have friends, _dumbass_."
> 
> Or, Jeongin has been single for one thousand days when he meets Han Jisung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hello, welcome back~ So, this chapter is the first of a two-shot, and centers around Jeongin, Jisung, and Changbin. Please note there are mentions of a previously-deceased character if that's a possible trigger for you! This is a much more plot-filled part of the fic than the previous chapters. ^^
> 
> Not proofread, so feel free to point out any errors and leave a comment. <3

Jeongin has been single for one thousand days when he meets Han Jisung. It's a coincidence, really- He's out with his friends to celebrate one of their birthdays when he gets distracted by a shop with beautiful crystals in it. They're not the type of thing that would normally catch his attention, but they remind him of his mother who passed away late last year and all he can think of as he stares at them is how much she would love the crystals. It makes him pause for just a bit, and he stares at them with a nostalgic smile on his lips. His fingertips linger on the glass window for a few moments before he hears his name called, and he moves before he looks away- Straight into a boy who has just walked out of the shop he has been peering into.

"Shit, I'm so sorry," Jeongin apologizes, and his cheeks burn as he bends down to pick up the bag that he's knocked out of the stranger's hand. He is shy, painfully so, and he can't look the boy in the eyes as he hands it back, "I really hope nothing is broken, I'll pay you back if it is, I promise!"

"No, no, it's fine, everything looks good to me," The stranger laughs, and Jeongin is certain his heart skips a beat at the sound of it. He hesitantly looks up and finds one of the cutest faces he has ever seen. This boy has soft, rounded cheeks like he never lost his baby fat, but in the most attractive way possible. It suits his distinctly-shaped lips and tan skin, and his knees go weak at the sincere smile that is sent his way, "Sorry about that, I always get scolded for not looking where I'm going. You're not hurt, right?"

"It was totally my fault," Jeongin denies, waving his hands frantically in front of him, "And I'm okay, really, I didn't even fall so there's no need to worry!"

"Yo, Jisung! Minho's gonna have your head if you don't get those back in time!" The stranger he's talking to perks up, and Jeongin watches deep-colored eyes positively _light up_ as they settle on whoever has spoken. The sincere smile shifts to one of pure joy and it's radiant enough to steal his breath away entirely. He's pretty sure he's just a few seconds away from passing out at this point, especially when he spots his friends grouped together just a few feet away, smirking and making kissy faces at him. Jeongin is just going to die today, he's finally going to join his mother in heaven or whatever comes after death, he's decided officially.

"I'm really sorry about running into you like that, but I'm actually on a sort of time-crunch. I'll see you around...?" _Oh my fuck, he's waiting for my name._

"J-Jeongin," He even stutters and considers throwing himself in front of one of those incoming cars.

"Jisung," Is the reply he receives, along with another blinding smile before he is being moved passed. By the time he recovers enough sense to move out of the middle of the walkway and back to his friends, he realizes that Jisung is a pure force of energy and he never stood a chance, the same way he does not stand a chance against the teasings of his friend group when he does make it back to them. Of course, they aren't actually too hard on him and it's all in good fun, so even though it makes his face red and he even whines a few times, Jeongin isn't actually hurt by any of it and actually laughs along. This doesn't make him any less enamored by this Jisung guy, though, and Jeongin finds himself wishing he knew how to find him again.

 

Surprisingly, it's not Jeongin that finds Jisung again (Though to be fair, he isn't looking. He's confident it was a one-time encounter and that he's doomed to have a forever " _what-if_ " situation on his hands), but rather Jisung that finds Jeongin. He is sitting alone in the park his mother used to take him to as a child, a cup of ramyun in his hands. It is cold enough that his breath creates patterns in the air the same way his food does and that there are very few children out playing. He thinks it might even snow, and he sniffles as he brings another bite to his lips. The boy is only out because he feels like he's going stale when he stays in his apartment all alone. His friends are busy which is fine with him, but staying in the same space drives him stir-crazy so here he is, bundled in a threadbare jacket and scarf, his gloves resting in his lap as he eats. His nose won't stop running from a combination of the slightly-windy cold weather and the spiciness of his noodles, so he isn't the most attractive person in the world when he hears his name called.

"Hey, Jeongin, right?" He nearly chokes on his ramyun when he glances up and to the right only to see that beautiful Jisung guy he's been mourning for two and a half? Three weeks now? The other seems slightly concerned as he coughs and wipes his lips, but he waves his hand and offers a smile he sure hopes looks reassuring and isn't ruined by chili paste in his teeth or something equally as embarrassing, "Yeah, you're the kid from the shop! Crazy we're meeting again, right?"

"Yeah..." Jeongin murmurs, his feet skimming the dirt on the ground as he swings his legs. He really is too shy to look up, so he embraces the way the air bites at his exposed ears and how his cup noodles are still warming his hands up. He feels more than sees Jisung sit next to him on the bench.

"What're you doing out here all alone? Isn't it too cold to be without friends?" Jisung's voice is genuinely curious, and strangely enough he sounds like he means it when he says it's too cold to be without friends. That's nothing Jeongin has ever heard of before, but instead of asking about it, he shrugs and counters instead.

"Aren't you out without friends?" Jisung clicks his tongue.

"No, not quite. We just split up accidentally for a bit and I saw you, so I decided to come say hi! Our first meeting wasn't exactly the, well, _smoothest_ so I wanted to try it again. Hi, I'm Han Jisung! I want to say that I like your scarf, it's really cute!" Okay he's pretty sure "split up accidentally for a bit" means Jisung somehow got separated and lost but he doesn't seem too concerned so he won't be, either. Jeongin finally turns to face him and is blinded by that smile that stole his breath weeks ago. Apparently it's back to do it again, and his cheeks flush. He hopes he can blame it on the cold, but honestly Jisung's grin is infectious and he cannot help but offer a shy one in return. He doesn't expect the gasp that the other lets out at the sight, or the cold hands that land on his cheeks, "You have braces, that's even _cuter_ than your scarf!"

"I- No, braces aren't cute at all," Jeongin shakes his head, pouting just a bit. He doesn't know how to tell Jisung that his hands are freezing his face to death so he just awkwardly deals with it. This boy is too beautiful to talk to, he can only spit out the smallest and most useless phrases. This is why he's been single for so long, he's struck by pretty people way too easily when he first meets them. Jeongin is certain this is going to be another regretful encounter, and he's already mentally adding to his "what-if" collection as the other opens his mouth to reply.

"Jisung, let go of the kid's face for Christs' sake, your hands have to be fucking _frozen_ because you were too stupid to bring the gloves Minho hyung told you to," A new voice adds to the conversation instead, and he is released from Jisung's hold. Jeongin quickly takes a bite of his noodles, which thankfully have yet to cool completely. They're still fairly warm, and he sighs through his nose in relief as he looks over the newcomer. He's short, with uneven black bangs and a scowl on his unique features. He finds himself strangely interested.

"Christ is an interesting choice," Jisung giggles and the short boy rolls his eyes, but affectionately and Jeongin quickly realizes that it's got some sort of story or inside joke that he isn't going to understand. He's just quietly eating his noodles and hoping the two will forget he is there, because he's just about ready to melt into the ground. Jeongin literally came here to eat some ramyun and wish he was still a kid. Why did adult things like cute boys and crushes have to catch up with him? He shivers, but this draws attention to him immediately, and the uneven-banged boy offers him a surprisingly soft smile. It doesn't go with the image he projects at all, but it feels...Nice, warming, and Jeongin really can't help but smile back, "Oh, Binnie hyung, this is Jeongin! He's the boy I told you about from the, uh, the shop! The night Minho hyung did the pretty thing."

"Descriptive," He snorts, but inclines his head, "I'm Changbin, it's nice to meet you, Jeongin. What are you doing out here alone? Haven't you heard about how dangerous it is to wander alone in winter?"

"I'm fine," Jeongin insists, pointing up the street behind them, "My apartment is just up that way, and there's no one for me to really be with anyway."

"Oh, you were alone when we first met, too," Jisung frowns, and his eyes seem genuinely sad as he looks gently into Jeongin's eyes, "Don't you have friends?"

"I do!" Jeongin defends with red cheeks. _I literally made them think I'm friendless, oh my God, this is the_ worst _, I really should have just stayed home_ , "That time, my friends were just ahead! I was distracted by the window display."

"Good!" His grin is beautiful, but it falls when Changbin shoves his shoulder and hisses,

"You can't just ask people if they have friends, _dumbass_."

"What's wrong with it?" He whines, and Jeongin giggles behind a cold hand. He slurps the rest of his noodles and stands, tossing the container in the nearby trashcan. He looks at the two with a restrained smile.

"It was, uh, nice seeing you again, and nice meeting you, but I really should get home, it is cold out and..." He trails off, rubbing his hands together as he pulls his gloves back on. Jisung seems to literally deflate before he perks up again, clapping his hands together.

"Aw, so soon? I mean, I guess Binnie hyung and I actually have to go meet with Minho hyung and Channie hyung, but anyway! If you ever want to talk to us, go to that shop where we first met! The owner knows us well, so just tell him your name and that you're leaving a message for Jisung or Changbin. We'll get it pretty soon after- We uh, don't really have phones, ha. Where we live there isn't reception so there's really no point," This piques his interest, and Changbin motions his agreement with Jisung's words, but he simply nods, bids them farewell, and walks away as calmly as possible. When Jeongin's certain he's a safe distance away, he grasps his heart and leans over, a stunned smile on his lips, he knows. _He wants to talk again. They want to talk again._ It makes his pulse quicken and something twinkle inside of him as he briskly walks towards his one-bedroom apartment. He...Wants to talk to them again.

 

Jeongin does talk to them, often. It's not hard for him to admit that he is enamored by the both of them. Jisung and Changbin are really just...Amazing. Changbin is snarky with Jisung but gentle with him, and Jisung is such an energetic, touchy-feely person. Truthfully, Jeongin is touch-starved after his mother's passing. His friends are good to him, but none are physically affectionate, and especially not the same way as this boy is. He wraps his arms around his shoulders, tucks his chin in the crook of his neck, presses his abdomen against Jeongin's back, brushes food off the corners of his mouth, pets his hair- It's soothing, it's blush-inducing, it all makes his crush grow more and more into something a little more serious. And Changbin? He's sincere. He's passionate when he talks about the things he likes, and quiet when he talks about the things he doesn't. His smiles remind Jeongin of the dew on flowers in the morning. Fleeting, but the most beautiful sight you'll see all day.

But Jeongin feels as though something is missing, something is lacking. They get closer with each day that passes, but there is a barrier. Maybe it's that they are content with their lives, though Jeongin doesn't really know much about what they do. He, however, is lost. He doesn't know what to do these days. When his mother was alive, he was going to go to college, become a kindergarten teacher. Those dreams are gone now, and he spends his time wandering around the streets of Seoul, sometimes meeting with his friends, other times meeting Jisung and Changbin, and oftentimes alone. He really can only think that he wants to be with _those two_ more, because they make him feel less lonely, and more cared for. They give him hopes and encourage him to find new paths. He likes that, and he likes that he's comfortable with them now.

"Jeongin?" Jisung asks one day, and he tilts his head back to look at him, "Can you think of any dream you really, _really_ want to come true? No matter how big or how small, just something?"

He pauses for a moment, laying the coloring book he's been working on closed on the table. Jeongin likes to color, it's calming. Changbin bought it for him a few weeks earlier, and when he thinks of that, he realizes there is a dream that he wants to come true, very badly.

"Yes," He whispers.

"...What if I said I could introduce you to someone who could help you make that dream come true, no matter what it is?" Jisung is hesitant to start and his voice is unsure, especially when Changbin looks up at him sharply. Jeongin takes a deep breath, reading the situation- He doesn't seem to _disapprove_ of what Jisung's saying, but rather more surprised, and cautious.

"Do you know someone like that?"

"We do," Changbin confirms, and looks at him with gentle eyes, "Would you like to meet him?"

This is how Jeongin meets Minho for the first time. The oldest of them sits in the coffee shop, wearing a simple button-up white shirt and dark purple jeans. His dark hair is messy on his forehead, but Jeongin thinks it adds to the charm. His earrings are pretty, too, long and silver in color. There's even a moon-shaped stud that he think suits him very well. His smile when he looks up is almost sly, but it's softer than that. It's like those pink lips hold a thousand secrets just behind them, ready to spill out whenever he wishes to. Until then, you are left intrigued and guessing, and Jeongin's heart pounds as the four of them sit together. Minho smiles wider when they make eye contact, his lashes stunningly long and curled, Jeongin cannot help but notice. He swallows when he hears the man's melodic tone ask him,

"So I hear you have a dream you wish to come true?"


	4. Sage Pt. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongin has a weird feeling about this Minho character, but he takes him to a library so he can't be that bad.  
> (He isn't.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will I ever learn to keep a consistent character? Probably not.

Minho doesn't tell him how he's going to help him get his dream to come true right away. Jeongin is frankly a little confused when he is immediately silenced when he tries to awkwardly express his wish without being too obvious. The older says he wants to get to know him, first, before they really worry about any of that and while he doesn't understand it, Jeongin certainly doesn't mind, either. If he thought Jisung and Changbin were simply enthralling, Minho is _magnetic_. His energy is soothing, like the sound of beach waves as you snooze under the late afternoon sun. Locking eyes with him makes Jeongin feel like he is stuck in place and being sucked in all at the same time. He thinks he could quickly become used to this feeling.

"So what do you spend your time doing doing, Jeongin?" Minho asks curiously, sipping on a blend of tea that smells simply amazing. He wants to ask what kind it is, but three beautiful people have their eyes on him and he's feeling more than a little pressured by all the attention. He coughs into his elbow and Changbin frowns, leaning forward. His fingertips brush at Jeongin's bangs.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine hyung, thank you," He smiles with just a small quirk of his lips before taking a deep breath. Minho's question is a simple one, but the answer is not easy, "I don't do much, actually. I wander around, mostly. I sometimes help out at a florist not too far from my apartment but I'm not interested in, like, getting a job. I meet with my friends, and the hyungs here."

"That's all?" Minho asks, his brows furrowed. Jeongin wants to feel offended, because it's sort of rude to say that kind of thing, but one he already knows it's kind of sad, and two, the older seems genuinely surprised and maybe even concerned. He nods in response, looking at his laced fingers in front of him. He really can't think of any other way he spends his time. Jeongin lives the same life day after day, "Isn't there a hobby you like? Or something that you want to try even?"

"Uh..." He presses his lips together as he considers the question, "I used to sing sometimes. I don't really anymore. I like to go to the library when it's hot?"

Minho nods wisely, as though this answer has given him a wealth of information. Jeongin will not be surprised if it somehow has. Minho is just that mysterious and hard to read. He honestly was leaving Jeongin in awe. There is something insanely calm and collected about him, mature and intriguing. The table falls silent as everyone seems to process his words. It's embarrassing, and the very reason he didn't want to answer the question at all. He likes Jisung and Changbin, _a lot_ , and he doesn't want them to look at him like he's some poor kid that needs to be pitied. He's doing just fine. It's like his mom always said when she was alive- If you are breathing, then you are okay for the time being. Jeongin is breathing, he's doing okay for now. He might be just a little lonely, and misses the times when he was outgoing and, like, he sort of regrets how passive he's being with the boys he likes but...It's hard to be confident when they're so them and he's just him and yeah. He's totally over-thinking his entire existence right now, and Jeongin feels his heart rate rising with each new thought. His fingernails dig into his knee underneath the table.

"Jeongin," Minho's melodious, soothing voice calls, and when his dark eyes meet the older's surprisingly clear ones, the tension in his muscles starts to dissipate. Their color is not pale, exactly, but they hold such a bright quality to them, he wants to squint and get a closer look. He wants to see if he can think of any better adjectives to describe them, but Jeongin thinks his behavior has been weird enough through this whole meeting and instead he focuses on the words the man is speaking, "I'm sorry if any of my questions have made you uncomfortable. I just want to know who you are as a person. It's not easy to grasp both Jisungie's and Binnie's attention."

It amuses Jeongin, the way Jisung seems to preen under the affection of the nickname whereas Changbin shrinks back with a pale pink blush and mumbles to himself about annoying hyungs.

"Not at all," Jeongin assures, and he means it. It's not like it's Minho's fault he sometimes falls into the habit of overthinking things. It's hard not to when there's so little going on in his daily life. That's why he wants his wish to be granted. It wasn't until Jisung asked him that he realized it was a wish he had, but he thinks if it came true then maybe his life could be a little more filled. The loneliness would disappear, and perhaps even the old Jeongin could come back. The one that hadn't struggled to find hope or a reason to leave his bed. The one that smiles without restraint and tells people when he's annoyed and is unapologetically him. He misses that side of himself, but Jeongin just doesn't think he can bring it back out on his own. This is why he wants to meet Lee Minho, and if Minho can help make his wish come true, then maybe he can work on building himself up again. He has no reason to believe Minho can do this, actually, other than his blind faith in Changbin and Jisung.

That's enough for him, though. They are part of his wish, after all.

 

Minho insists on meeting a few times, and just like their initial meeting, he brings Jisung and Changbin the first handful. It eases the atmosphere as Jeongin gets to know this new person, if that's what you can really call it. The thing is, he quickly realizes that Minho is much like his friends. They seem to learn about Jeongin but he only gets so much out of them. He finds out that Minho owns the place where Jisung and Changbin live, and that they live with that Chan guy the latter two always talk about with really fond eyes. It's cute and also makes him a little jealous, because Jeongin wants someone to look so sappily in love when they talk about him. Oh, and that's another thing he sort-of figures out even if no one ever says it. He's about ninety-six percent certain the four of them are in some sort of relationship, like romantically so. Because Jisung likes to hold Changbin's hand a lot and he's seen Minho kiss both of their cheeks when Jeongin supposedly isn't paying attention and while he's never met Chan, he knows that look.

So he guesses that gives him a little hope and courage but also makes him feel like he'll never be on the right level, never be able to find room there. But besides waxing poetic on this maybe-imaginary relationship he's made for them, Jeongin has also learned that Minho is the one that Jisung was buying crystals for when they first met, that Changbin likes to ice skate in winters, and that according to Minho, Jisung's favorite pastime is arguing early in the morning. Besides that, he doesn't know much about these people and they seem to learn everything about him, good and bad. Something about the oldest really makes it easy to spill his soul. It's that stupid magnetic aura of his, Jeongin is certain.

And he becomes even more certain of this when he meets Minho alone for the first time. Instead of meeting at the crystal shop with the three of them when he walks in, Jeongin sees only Minho's white button-up, (This time) dark green jeans, silver earrings, and secret-holding lips smiling at him. It puts him a little on-edge and his palms begin to sweat. He thinks his reaction must be pretty visible or something even though he's always been told his poker-face isn't half bad, because the smile becomes a little more amused and Minho wiggles his fingers in hello from where he is leaning against the counter. Shyly, Jeongin waves a single hand and steps farther into the shop, eyes jumping so they land anywhere but on the older.

"Hey Jeongin. Sorry the other two couldn't come today, Channie hyung came down with something and the fools can't agree on how to take care of him," There's that pure affection in his eyes, and it even seeps into his voice. Jeongin just shrugs, and his fingers play with his sweater sleeve. Yeah, he feels awkward as hell but he knows it's just him. The silence is probably comfortable for Minho, but even as he thinks this the other speaks up, "We normally go out to eat, but you said you like to go to libraries, right?"

"Oh, you remember that?" He's actually surprised, it's such a minor detail and his heart flutters.

"Of course I do, since you said it to me," Minho replies with ease, slipping in front of Jeongin to lead the way out of the door. He's super fucking glad, too, because that means the elder can't see how red his face probably is. He presses his hands to his face and blows out a breath, hoping it's too quiet for Minho to hear or it would be too embarrassing to even bear. Jeongin follows the boy quietly, wondering just what library they are going to because he honestly had no idea there is one in the direction Minho is taking him. Perhaps he should be suspicious, on his guard, but in the way he keeps thinking- That magnetic aura. Jeongin likes it, a lot. It wraps him up and gives him all sorts of pleasant feelings. He simply enjoys the journey, because it really is a nice thing- Minho's low, pretty humming mixing in with the sounds of buzzing insects, the seasonably warm air of spring cooled by just a slight breeze, the scent of food from all kinds of shops that lined the streets.

He syncs his steps perfectly with Minho's in a little game, lingering just behind him. He giggles to himself and that's when Minho notices, glancing back at the younger. It's like hearing Jeongin's laugh brightens something inside of him because everything about the atmosphere seems to become lighter. Minho grins back at him, and suddenly he feels much more reachable than before, significantly more human. That grin doesn't hold secrets and mystery, it's just the smile of a pretty boy that flusters Jeongin, sure, but doesn't intimidate him in any way. Minho speeds up his pace and he follows suit, determined to stay in-sync. He's so focused on it that he's actually unprepared for Minho to suddenly stop. Jeongin stumbles, knocking right into the elder but before he can fall back, Minho's hand reaches behind him and grasps Jeongin's wrist. They make eye contact and almost _childish_ laughter bursts from the two of them.

Minho's laugh might just be one of the most beautiful things he's heard, Jeongin decides.

Gasping for breath, Minho points at a small, rounded door squished between two bold ones. Jeongin peers at it with interest, his eyebrows drawing together and tongue peeking from his lips as he tries to make out the faded words on it, "Come on, this is the library I wanted to show you. It's a little old but..."

Minho trails off, inclining his head before making his way towards the door. He still hasn't let go of Jeongin's wrist and he knows in that moment that he's completely screwed. He's totally gotten himself into a mess by getting to know Jisung, Changbin, and Minho, there's no two ways about it. But Minho smells like herbs and rose water and damn him if Jeongin isn't already falling for that scent. His mom always did say once the right boy came around, he'd fall hard and quick. He isn't sure she meant that about _so many_ boys, but he isn't going to- Wait. No. Jeongin has not fallen for any boys, he just happens to like a few. That's totally why his wish was...Yeah. Jeongin shakes his head to clear it as they step through the doorway. He is immediately washed in the scent of cedar wood and apple blossom, which is a strange combination but not nearly as strange as the place he's stepping foot into. The floors are creaky wood and the walls seem to almost be leaning inwards, rough and white. He wants to say they are concrete but he's no construction worker or interior designer. There are so many bookcases shoved into this small space, but at the same time...

The chairs and tables are mismatched atop thick green rugs, with old-seeming yellow lights hanging above- It feels almost _homey_ , and he takes a deep breath just to try and memorize the scent. Minho continues to pull him forward, lightly, and he sees a few others in there. A young woman with a short electric blue bob, wearing a dark green top and long burlap skirt, an older man with a graphic-T and khaki shorts, a child with a strange, heavy cloak. Something about this whole place feels very _telling_ about Minho, but Jeongin isn't sure what. He's just sure that this is him, about to either figure out the enigma that is Minho, or be left even more confused. He's also sure that he likes the atmosphere here a lot. Jeongin feels safer than he thinks he has since his mom's passing- Since he could be held in her arms.

"I want to tell you how to make your wish come true," Minho whispers, tugging him up a curved set of stairs Jeongin thinks shouldn't logically be in this place. He splutters a bit.

"Don't you want to know what my wish is, first?" Jeongin physically cringes at how hesitant he sounds. Minho stops at the very end of a bookcase, huddling in the corner between it and the round stair railing. He finally lets go of Jeongin and he holds his hand to his chest. It feels cold, where the older isn't touching him anymore. He sort of misses the touch. Minho's fingers trail along the spines of books, but his blinding smile steals the boy's breath right from him.

"I don't need to ask. I know you now- I know it's not anything bad," There's something so trusting in that, the same sort of trusting that even let Jeongin follow him to this library with the oddly encompassing aura. Jeongin doesn't know how to reply so he runs a hand through his hair and keeps quiet, allowing Minho to select the book he's looking for. His eyes are alive as he opens it, flipping through the pages like he knows the brown book by heart. Perhaps he does, "So listen. This may sound a little weird but you know that if nothing else, what I tell you to do won't hurt you, right?"

"That's, uh, foreboding," Jeongin laughs. Yeah, that sounds just about as nervous as he feels. Minho seems to consider that for a moment before huffing his own laugh.

"See, Jeongin, this isn't the most orthodox way to get things done, but I know from experience that it really does do the job," He motions for the younger to move closer, and he does, setting his chin daringly on Minho's shoulder. The elder's finger traces the yellowed, aged pages, "Sage has a lot of uses. Normally you would burn it to purify or cleanse a space, or gain guidance. But if you make a wish and write it on a sage leaf, I can help make the next part of this work. You need to hide that sage leaf beneath your pillow. If you dream about your wish in the next three nights then it'll come true."

Jeongin stares at the book and thinks about the item for a moment- Thinks about a lot of things, actually. How truly peculiar this illogical library and its occupants are. How Minho and his three probably-boyfriends live somewhere where, according to Jisung, "there isn't any reception," thus making phones pointless. How he first met Jisung in front of the crystal shop, which sells all sorts of strange, unordinary objects. How the three of them don't really offer much information about themselves- Particularly Minho. How Minho is magnetic and a mystery and wears simple clothing mixed with really aesthetic accessories and apparently can make his dreams come true. Jeongin especially thinks about how he's pretty sure he's staring at a fucking _spellbook_. His eyes flicker to the ceiling. Maybe, he ponders, it shouldn't be that high. He looks back at the spellbook. He swallows.

Then Jeongin takes a deep breath and looks at Minho who is studying him with the most soul-exposing look he has ever felt. He truly has the impression that Minho is reading him so thoroughly that even if he wants to, there's nothing he can possibly scramble fast enough to hide.

"When should I do it?"

 

A few weeks later finds Jeongin, Jisung, and Minho in the former's small apartment. He's wildly nervous, especially after his realization that Lee Minho is definitely not a, well, _normal_ person? He's about as certain that Minho works with magic as he is that he's in a four-way polyamorous relationship, so that's pretty damn certain. It doesn't scare him, though, even if this isn't something that's been expressly discussed yet. Jeongin trusts him just as much as he trusts Changbin and Jisung, who he's known for months now. He thinks that Minho bringing him to that library was a huge show of trust, too, so he has no intention of rejecting a boy that he may or may not really like. In any case, Jisung is sitting on his couch and staring at old pictures of him and his mom while Minho works in his bedroom, tying dark-colored ribbon over his bed and doing...Something with herbs. Jeongin had decided from the start to not really ask questions. Changbin is absent, apparently having a pre-planned outing with Chan. He's promised to show up after, and be there when he wakes up in the morning.

This leaves Jeongin making tea in his dated kitchen.

"So you really live here alone?" Jisung asks curiously. As always, he seems concerned about the younger being alone. Jeongin nods distractedly, narrowing his brows.

"Does it _look_ like anyone else is living here?" His voice is sharp, critical even and Jisung freezes in place. Jeongin looks over his shoulder from the pot of almost-boiling water, eyes wide in shock as he realizes he just sassed the boy for, like, the first time ever, "Uh, I mean-"

But then Jisung's shocked expression breaks and he busts into full-bodied laughter, leaning over his knees and wrapping his arms around his middle. His expression is one of the prettiest things Jeongin has ever seen, and that sound is so free he's jealous. His face reddens and Jeongin pouts a little, mumbling to himself as the water finally boils so he can add the tea leaves. He does this even as Jisung keeps laughing, but the older catches his breath a little and waves his hands in a small panic, "No, Jeongin, don't misunderstand! I just don't think you've ever been that open with me before. It actually makes me really happy."

Before he can spit out a mortifying reply, Minho pops his head out of the bedroom doorway, "Are you about ready?"

"The tea is done," He says, and the older walks out. Minho is wearing a lot of rings and necklaces tonight, but he's also wearing different clothes than normal. Instead of a white button up and some dark-but-colored jeans, he's wearing black slacks and an oversized cream sweater. It's a boyfriend look that Jeongin might totally be here for. Jeongin pours the tea in his only three mugs and allows them to pick the ones they want. Minho's eyes scan his apartment almost warily, and he can't help but speak up, "Is there something wrong?"

Minho shakes his head, but his lips are pursed, "The energy here isn't good. It's no wonder you feel so suffocated, Jeongin."

"Suffocated?" Jeongin has never said anything about that, even if it's true. Jisung frowns at the words and leans closer so he can smooth out the younger boy's hair. The oldest simply nods and he figures that if the man says it, it's probably true. He moved here pretty directly after losing his mom. It's not the nicest, by a longshot, but it isn't expensive by any means and it works for a place to call home. He's always assumed that the whole not-feeling-like-himself has to do with his mom, but maybe it's more. Jeongin isn't well-versed in these things, and he thinks maybe it's time to learn. Hopefully within the next three nights, he'll get the opportunity. After meeting Minho, his wish has changed just a bit, but the main goal is still the same. The boy drinks his tea quietly even as Minho pulls a burlap pouch out of his bag. He pulls a sage leaf, black ink, and a paint brush out of it and lays them on the ratty coffee table. It came with the apartment.

"So, listen. Just write the wish on the leaf- I have plenty of backups, but write it as concisely as possible since you have only so much space," Minho pushes the supplies towards Jeongin, "It's alright, Jeongin. At best, this will make your wish come true. At worst, nothing happens, right?"

"Right..." He swallows thickly, around the ball of nerves stuck in his throat, "You guys can't look, okay?"

"No looking, Jisung's honor!" Jisung grins, but Minho makes a face.

"Well that doesn't mean anything," The other pouts at his words and leans into Minho's side, puffing his lips as though asking for a kiss. Jeongin's ears burn as he tries to ignore their playing and writes down his wish as quickly as possible. As soon as he finishes the last brush stroke, he holds the sage leaf close to his face, blowing on it gently to help it dry. Minho drains the rest of his tea and stands up, "Leave it wherever you think it's safe and get ready for bed. It'll dry soon enough. Does that sound good to you?"

Jeongin nods and does as suggested, though he really has a hard time just getting _comfortable_ when two people are going to be just sitting in his apartment in street clothes. Jisung reassures him they're okay, and there's nothing he can really do about it as he grasps the leaf again. He checks the color of the ink in the light and sees that there is no shine- It's dry, and he nods at Minho while running his hand through his hair again. Jisung smiles at him and he returns it instinctively, ducking his head at the resultant " _Gosh Minho hyung, do you see those cute braces?_ " and Minho's amused ruffle of hair. It's all surprisingly domestic as he eyes them warily, slipping the sage leaf under his pillow once they both turn around. He definitely hears the oldest mutter _cute_ when he makes them do that. It only gets more domestic as he slips into is bed, laying there- Bare, vulnerable, about to sleep. And yet Jeongin still trusts them.

"Minho hyung," He whispers, blinking tiredly. It's late in the night and the tea is soothing in his tummy, "Can I ask you something?"

The older pulls his chair to the edge of Jeongin's bed and hums affirmatively, brushing the strands of his bangs out of his eyes. His hands are soft, Jeongin sleepily notes as a yawn is pulled from his mouth. The room is dark minus the candle Jisung lights before he leans on Minho's shoulder, lingering just behind him. Their faces are bathed in a warm orange glow and it occurs to Jeongin, once again, that they are stunning.

"What are you?"

"Human, surely enough," He answers with a small laugh, "But a witch all the same."

Minho then hesitates, but he opens his mouth again.

"Do you still trust me?"

"I do," Jeongin says, and it's true even as he slips to the world of sleep, Minho and Jisung's low conversation a pleasant change from the silence he is used to. Jeongin's dreams are soothing, gentle. There are visions of smiles and laughter resounding in his ears, the soft feeling of skin against skin and hair brushing against cheeks and spring breezes warming him from the outside in. He dreams of comfort and hopes and dreams and love. Of three people who have made a very clear space in his life and his heart. When he wakes up, it is to golden sunlight bathing him. Jeongin scrunches his face and groans a little. He hears the familiar sound of Changbin's light laughter, followed by rustling. The light fades to a bearable level and he opens his eyes. Minho is running his fingers through Jisung's hair, the latter blinking ever-so-sleepily at Jeongin. Changbin stands at the foot of his bed by his window, eyes curious.

"Did you dream of your wish?" Minho asks, and with a shy smile, he nods. The witch tilts his head, "Do you think it worked?"

"...Maybe?" His eyes travel across the three of them.

"Be honest, do you think you needed witchcraft to help you make your dream come true?" Those eyes are so, so affectionate as they look at him- All three pairs. Jeongin swallows as he realizes, perhaps, they had been for a long time.

"...Maybe not," He admits shyly. Changbin sits on the edge of the bed.

"What did you wish for Jeongin?" He questions, poking his leg through the sheets. Jeongin frowns and swats his hand away, but it doesn't stop the burning in his cheeks when he finally gains the courage to reply.

"For you all to like me back as much as I like you. You know. _Like_ like."

"Yeah, you definitely didn't need witchcraft for that," Jisung laughs, running his hand through Jeongin's bangs. He presses a tender kiss to his forehead, "I think we _like_ like you more than you can imagine."

Jeongin can only melt into his touch and thank whatever is out there that he's met these three, because they have surely changed his life.


	5. Rose Hips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been months since Felix found his way into their life, but he still hasn't kissed Jeongin. And honestly? Jeongin feels really left out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally set alarms on my phone to update my fics and ignore them, I'm so sorry. :'')

The weight next to him shifts and Jeongin blearily opens his eyes. When he makes out the dark, blurry shape of Felix hovering above him, his brows furrowed in concentration, Jeongin thinks _finally, this is it_. Months later and after getting closer and closer to the others, Felix is finally going to kiss him. His heart beats a little faster in his chest and he blinks at the older boy, taking in the sight of his gorgeous freckles and beautifully shaped lips. They're unique to Felix, the ones that make him _him_ , and oh-so-stunning. They are the features that have drawn Jeongin in since Felix was first introduced to his life. The ones he's certainly been falling for. Jeongin stares at those lips no matter how sleepy he is, because he has been waiting. Felix tilts his head and seems to inspect every aspect of the younger that he can as he leans in, arms planted firmly on either side of Jeongin. His knees press against the younger's hips, and he swallows thickly in anticipation.

And then Felix smiles brightly and sits back up, clapping his hands together excitedly, "Jeongin is awake!"

_Damn it._

Felix pats his cheeks and vaults himself over Jeongin and off the bed, and Jeongin stares longingly as he slips right into Minho's arms, snuggling his face in the crook of the older's neck. The witch giggles, ruffling his hair and kissing the top of his head. The youngest sighs quietly through his nose, turning over- His eyes meet with Chan, who reaches a hand out and rests it on his cheek. His thumb strokes Jeongin's cheek and they hold gazes. It's comfortable, and familiar. Chan carries the scent of spearmint and spring water, telling him that the older has already gotten out of bed but decided to come back. He certainly can't complain when soft lips press against his, all slow and natural and dizzyingly pleasant. Chan's arm wraps around his back, holding him closer as his fingers trace Jeongin's spine through his cotton top. It's short, so the boy can't help but steal another quick kiss right after they part because he knows just how deep Chan's dimples will be when he smiles- And he is rewarded with that breathtaking grin indeed.

"It's still pretty dark out," Jeongin mumbles, closing his eyes and tucking himself into the other's chest. His fingers find a place to rest in the curls of Chan's hair, "Why did Felix hyung wake me up...? Why are you all up?"

"We all promised to help Minho today, Innie, remember?" Chan's laugh tickles his ear.

"Jeongin was asleep," Woojin announces from somewhere out of sight, "I know because he was drooling all over my chest."

"I was not!" He tries to defend himself, but it's nothing more than indistinguishable syllables because Jeongin doesn't feel very willing to be a human. He really wants to stay in bed, cuddling with Chan and trying to forget that Felix seems to treat him more like a kid than a boyfriend. He swallows, whining a bit when the boy gently shakes his shoulder, "Hyung..."

"C'mon you, group date," And it's hard to argue with. Jeongin loves going out with all nine of them together. Normally they split into pairs or small groups when they leave, because they spend a lot of time at home together. It's not easy to juggle everyone when they head out because sometimes one person feels ignored or they naturally end up drifting away from each other while out. The latter isn't a bad thing in itself, of course, but occasionally also leads to hurt feelings. But as much as Jeongin wants to stay asleep and snuggly, he's also really looking forward to whatever the others planned while he was knocked out cold. He doesn't know what they're all able to help Minho with, but he does know that Seungmin is probably beyond himself with excitement and he loves seeing that. And he also can't eat any of the delicious-smelling things that are making his tummy rumble if he stays in bed. Not to mention, Jeongin sort of really has to pee, so he opens his eyes again and pushes himself away from Chan, rubbing his eyes as he sits up. He spots Hyunjin, still dead to the world.

"Why did you wake me up before Hyunjin hyung?" Jeongin accuses, glaring at Felix who shrugs, hands wrapped around a moss green mug.

"You looked too cute to resist," He replies, grinning sunnily and the younger's glare immediately changes into a pout as he slides out of the bed. Jeongin's feet shuffle against the smooth floor in the direction of the kitchen. As he expects, he only gets partway there before Jisung clings to his side, pressing their cheeks together. He pauses, yawning widely while staring into Felix's eyes, pleas silent. He is _hungry_ , as wonderful at the boy's warmth is, and he needs to get to Minho's food before it's cooled down. The older snorts, "Jisung, come cuddle me, I'm cold."

"Lee Felix, asking for my affection? I'm honored!" He exclaims dramatically, kissing the shell of Jeongin's ear before skipping away, arms wide open for Felix who sets down his mug and opens his arms just as wide.

"Cute," Minho murmurs from beside Jeongin. His eyes are on the two as he takes the youngest's hand, leading him to the baked treats, "They're just cinnamon knots, nothing special. I forgot to get the coconut I needed last time I went out so I couldn't make the coconut buns. Remind me next time, Innie? Anyway, we're just going to check on my spellbags around the cottage, I'm worried some of them are weakening and I don't want any of my precious boys in trouble, hm?"

"Just your precious boys, and not your own precious ass?" Changbin asks sarcastically, and Minho winks.

"That, too."

 

It takes far too long to wake Hyunjin up, but eventually the nine of them are ready and Jeongin finds himself squished between Seungmin and Woojin. Woojin's large hand encases his own, warm and just a bit calloused from the guitar he plays near the stream. His thumb softly strokes Jeongin's skin as he holds a conversation with Jisung who walks backwards, hands in pockets. Jeongin quirks a smile and glances at Seungmin. His eyes are just _shining_ , excited and eager much like a puppy. He's even too excited to mime eating the younger, and he feels that this is a minor victory. His dark brown hair is messy and Jeongin feels the need to fix it, but Seungmin is so happily in his own little world that he doesn't want to ruin the moment. The sun is just hardly rising, but it's enough to cast a pink glow that suits his beauty. Jeongin inhales deeply, letting the morning fog fill his lungs. It feels cleansing, and probably is thanks to all the spellwork Minho has done in the area surrounding their cottage.

No one is talking to him, but he doesn't mind. It's peaceful to simply let their chatter fill his ears and wrap all around him, as comforting as a hug on a rainy afternoon. Jeongin really likes to take a step back and inspect them all. Since Felix came along, the dynamic between everyone was just so much smoother and pleasant. It's like he was the missing puzzle piece to make this mess of boys somehow work out, and Jeongin is so grateful. Felix is just as much made of sunshine as Seungmin is. He smiles and the world becomes brighter. He laughs and Jeongin can't help but laugh with him. He speaks in a low tone and sends shivers up Jeongin's spine. He's a person that cares but quietly so- Subtly so as to not pressure you. Felix is as soft as a new blanket, all sorts of love and affection and Jeongin adores it, he really does. But when he thinks about Felix, he can't help but feel a little lost.

Because Felix? He loves _everyone_ , a lot, and he shows it. But Jeongin can't help but feel a little left out.

He's sure the older doesn't do it on purpose, but he seems so much more loving with the older boys and Jeongin wonders if Felix even likes him romantically at all. He says things that make Jeongin think so, and he sort of agreed to date all eight of them, but the way he treats Jeongin just feels _different_. He stares wistfully at the older's bouncy, energized steps and holds back a sigh. He's sure it's his own stupid insecurity talking, so he just squeezes Woojin's hand tighter and tries to ignore the worried look the oldest sends his way. He's weak for Woojin, though, and when he does glance over he meets the man's concerned eyes and finds himself being dragged into a one-armed hug. He wishes to melt in it but traversing through a forest isn't easy so he pulls away, offering a reassuring smile.

"Alright lovebirds," Minho claps his hands together. Jeongin hears Chan snort, "Check to see if any of the ties are coming loose or if the pouches are wearing through. If there is, just shout for me, okay? I need to be the one to fix it, though Minnie isn't half bad with this witchcraft stuff, huh?"

Seungmin _glows_ under the attention and immediately Hyunjin is grasping his side, shaking him. Seungmin seems vaguely concerned and intimidated as he all but yells _cute_ into the depths of the forest. Felix pulls Seungmin to safety, hugging him from behind and hooking his chin over the other's shoulder, laughter as bright as his eyes. Jeongin laughs through his nose instead, ignoring the tugging in his heart at the sight of them together. He turns to Minho and grasps onto his sleeve, almost hiding himself in the older boy. Minho's smile fades a little and he tilts his head, eyes inspecting every bit of Jeongin. When he finds nothing physically wrong he glances at the others and wraps an arm around Jeongin, raising his brows.

"I'm kidnapping Jeonginnie," He announces, and sticks his tongue out when Hyunjin and Jisung whine, "You devils steal him from me enough. Play nice while hyung is gone and don't ruin my spellwork."

Jeongin is tugged away to the trees that line one of the open flower fields, which is definitely too far away for the others to hear. His lips form a pout. Minho is going to try to talk to him about whatever he has going on when it comes to Felix, but he doesn't really want to do that. He's embarrassed to admit how self-conscious and nervous he is. Minho, predictably, doesn't talk right away. He hums cheerfully and checks on his pouches. Jeongin is enamored by his grace and tiny smile as he does so. Woojin gave them all haircuts recently, and Minho's new style suits him. He just wants to run his fingers through the short hair and cuddle closely to the older. The cool morning air definitely doesn't lessen the urge and Jeongin steps behind him, his hands clutching the back of Minho's grey cardigan. He nuzzles his face into the soft fabric and his lips meet the witch's shoulder. Birds chirp in the area around them, rustling the leaves of the trees. He spots a brown spider lowering itself to a flower and shuts his eyes, breathing in the clean air.

Minho's body is warm against his. The muscles in his back are relaxed, and he smells of rose water and herbs and to Jeongin, it's one of the most comforting scents. He associates it with more than just Minho, it also reminds him of his mom who used to sprinkle rose water around the house and liked to bake with savory herbs of all kinds. Two of the people he's loved most in his life. Minho's hand leaves the small burlap bag and trails back, brushing against Jeongin's waist. His breath catches a little, just enough to be audible. He's sure the other has felt it as well, since they are pressed so close together, and Minho's laughter twinkles in his ears the way stars do in the sky. Jeongin feels like the older boys are always laughing at _something_ about him, but it doesn't make him feel like he's being made fun of. The way they laugh is just full of affection, like he's done something that makes them love him that much more. Jeongin's limited vocabulary can't even begin to describe how happy it makes him feel.

How happy _they_ make him feel, really.

"Jeongin, what's wrong with you these days?" Minho asks, his voice as smooth and knowing as ever. His self-confidence is inspiring and Jeongin swallows.

"Nothing..." He curses himself. He sounds the opposite of convincing, but he knows that no matter how much he tries to avoid the conversation, the witch will find a way to slip past all of his defenses. The man does it to everyone with little effort on his part. It's just who he is, it has nothing to do with magic and that's perhaps what surprises him the most. Minho, of course, is more than his witchcraft but he has abilities even more extraordinary than that.

"Hm, that's why you keep looking at Felix with a strange face and look away when he's affectionate with everyone," He says, turning around. He grasps Jeongin's hand and brings it towards him, pressing the boy's hand against his cheek, "Did we do something wrong, introducing Felix to everyone? Jinnie and I thought everyone would take as quick a liking to him as we did. Do you wish he wasn't living with us? If you don't like him, you don't have to force yourself to date him, Innie. We don't all have to be together."

"No, no, that's the complete _opposite_ of what I want, hyung!" Jeongin panics, eyes wide. If that's the vibe he's giving off, it's no wonder Felix isn't being romantic with him. A lump forms in his throat and he looks at Minho helplessly. The older boy coos, and pulls Jeongin against him in a hug.

"Aw, baby, don't look so sadly at me. What's the matter?" Short fingers brush through his hair and he whines, hiding his face in Minho's neck. He's being a child about the whole ordeal, and he also knows he's being a _fool_ about it too. Minho sighs, carefully maneuvering them to the moss-covered roots of the tree. Underneath his hand, the moss is soft and reminds him of a thick rug. Even though his eyes are closed and pressed against Minho's bare skin, he can see the narrowed eyes, the pout of his lips, all of it. He's seen the look enough times and he really feels bad for worrying his boyfriend over something so small, "Communication is the key in any relationship, but especially in one like ours. Come now, Jeonginnie, tell me what has you stuck in your head all alone again. I can do a lot of things, but I promise reading your mind isn't one of them."

It draws a laugh from him, and he pulls away, face pink. He raises his knees and wraps his arms around them, burying the lower half of his face.

"Are you sure Felix hyung likes me? Like, _really_ likes me the way he does the rest of you?" Minho blinks, tilting his head with a bit of a blank expression. Jeongin hurriedly continues, "Because, like, the way he interacts with you all is so different from the way he does with me, you know? He'll get really close and cuddle with you, and kiss Changbin hyung and Hyunjin hyung, or kiss Seungmin hyung's cheek, hold Woojin hyung's hand...He loves the hyungs a lot but doesn't he just treat me like a kid instead? I _know_ he's kissed all of you but he hasn't kissed me _once_ , hyung. Does he not like me...?"

Minho is quiet for a few moments, tapping his fingers against his jaw, "We've talked about this before, not everyone's relationship with each other has to go at the same pace. You know, you kissed Woojin hyung long before I did? And Hyunjin didn't even want to be with all of us at first. Of course, things have changed since then but that still stands. Kissing isn't a requirement for a romantic relationship."

"I know it's not," Jeongin groans, squeezing his eyes shut, "But it feels so lonely, hyung. I just want him to love me as much as he loves everyone else."

"Felix does, though. He even gives you special attention, don't you notice? He treats you like his little gem, Innie. When he looks at you, the stars in his eyes shine so bright," Minho sighs lovingly, and Jeongin peeks from his arms. The older's clear eyes are crinkled as he looks into the distance, as though recalling fond memories. He probably is, Jeongin knows, and he takes the opportunity to think of just how lucky he is to be there, right in that moment even if he's feeling upset and insecure, "I think Felix is careful with you. I can't speak for him, but he doesn't seem to want to take things too fast with you because you get embarrassed and scold us for being affectionate with you. I don't think he realizes that you're just like that because you like it, yet. There are nine of us in all, and Felix is the last one to show up. We all were introduced to each other over time, but he had eight of us at once."

"But then..." Jeongin doesn't have a point to argue, but he doesn't want to stay silent either. It just doesn't feel right to him, and his fingers press harder against his arms. He stares at the skin as it turns white.

"Some of us are easier to figure out than others, darling," He smirks, and the atmosphere changes instantly, "Like I said, communication is key. I'm not Felix so I can't say for sure what he's thinking. If you're really worried, talk to him. I can't give you all the answers."

"I still don't think he loves me," He mumbles, "He just sees me as a kid. Can't you help me, hyung?"

"What do you mean, help you?" Minho raises a brow.

"I dunno, like, do a love spell or something? I really want him to like me, Minho hyung," Jeongin pulls at Minho's sleeve, giving him an imploring look. It's complete with wide, watery eyes and a pouting lip he's sure the older can't refuse. He's desperate, he can't just leave things like this. Now that the idea has hit him, it feels perfect. He is _literally_ dating a witch, a love spell of some sort should be easy for him. Jeongin has no idea why he hasn't thought of it before, and he bounces a little in place. The boy leans forward, insistent, "You don't have to make him fall in love with me, that would be terrible. Just...Make him more open to the idea? Maybe? Please?"

Minho's look is downright dubious. Jeongin doesn't back down though, staring straight into those brown eyes that have stolen his breath more than once. The witch's expression changes from judgemental to something a little sad, and then a little defeated as he sighs and runs a hand through Jeongin's hair.

"I really wish you would just _talk_ to him," Minho says, but the younger boy's grin threatens to split his face and he wraps his arms around the witch's middle, squeezing tightly.

"Thank you, hyung!"

 

Minho's intended spell needs rose hips, Jeongin learns, which is one thing he doesn't keep in the house _or_ his storage shed. He says since they mainly are used in lovework, which he prefers to _stay away from_ (The boy remembers very clearly the intentioned look he is given as Minho speaks the words) that he never keeps them around. Jeongin's payment for having him work on a sachet is having to go out and buy the rose hips himself, which sounds fair to him until he finds out that Minho is sending _Felix_ with him. He tries to protest but Minho simply smiles and says,

_"Then you don't need a love spell?"_

This is how Jeongin finds himself holding hands with Felix, the older leading him through the thick crowds of people with a sunshine-filled smile. The sun in the sky shines on his brown hair and highlights his splashes of freckles, and Jeongin knows that Felix is one of the most beautiful people the world has ever seen. It isn't simply found in his looks, either- His sensitive, loving heart and humor are unique to him. Of course, that humor can also be terrible embarrassing, like when he stops their journey to an herb shop halfway through because he hears a song he likes and decides he _has_ to dance as dramatically as possible to it. Jeongin leans against the wall of the nearest building and covers his face, red. He peeks through his fingers and giggles at the sights of Felix's thin body twisting this way and that, hopping around with an eagerness that only Jisung can rival. Their eyes meet and the goofy grin becomes a touch softer. He holds his hands out to Jeongin.

"Jeonginnie, come dance with me!" His low voice carries even through the din of the street. He shakes his head.

"It's more fun to watch hyung," Jeongin admits shyly. He curls further into himself as Felix approaches, stepping into the shadows of the awning. His heart races when Felix wraps himself around him, lips close to his ears.

"Am I too embarrassing for you?"

"No, I just said it was more fun to watch you..." He denies with a shake of his head. His breathing wavers just a bit at their proximity, but he holds onto Felix's sleeve and brushes his fingers against the skin on the other's wrist. Jeongin turns his head and tries to meet his gaze with confidence.

"I don't think so," Felix pouts, letting go. Jeongin _droops_ as the atmosphere changes, holding back his disappointed sigh when his boyfriend simply laces their hands together and pulls him away from the wall, "C'mon, we need to go get these...Whatever they are, for Minho hyung."

"Rose hips," Jeongin quietly reminds. He isn't sure if Felix hears him.

It doesn't take long for them to buy the rose hips and return to the cottage, but as soon as they drop the bag off to the witch, Felix _skips_ over to Seungmin and clings to him with a lovestruck expression that makes Jeongin's stomach burn with jealousy. He turns away and avoids Minho's reaching hand, as well as the gentle call of his name. Instead, he heads straight for his hanging swing by the window where his favorite novels lays waiting. He climbs in and curls as far back into the seat as he can, taking comfort in the way it rocks forward and back as he moves. He glances up at the protection charm Minho placed when he first moved it, and it curls his lips up just a bit. Still, it can't take away the green monster he knows has no place inside him, and it quickly falls. Gently, he opens his worn book to the marked page and begins to read. He mouths the words to himself over his braces, a habit from childhood.

Jeongin can hear all sorts of noise around him- From Minho announcing he was going to leave for a bit to work on a spell, to Hyunjin and Woojin arguing playfully over who is better at giving hugs (Jisung votes Hyunjin, Chan votes Woojin, and if you ask Jeongin, he would say that _Seungmin_ is the superior hug-provider), and Felix having a conversation that he can't quite make out with likely Seungmin as pots and glasses clatter in the kitchen. It's normal, very ordinary, but it doesn't make him as happy as usual. His frown deepens, and he sighs to himself, shutting his warm eyelids.

The swing moves and he opens one eye to spot Changbin making his way in. His mouth is twisted a bit but he doesn't say a word as he wedges himself next to Jeongin. Neither break their spell of silence as the older rubs his thigh, pressing his lips to Jeongin's shoulder. His aching heart warms at the familiar actions, and he leans into the touch. It's just like the older to sense something is off and to deal with it quietly, without alerting the others out of respect for Jeongin. It's Changbin's style, and one he appreciates in this moment. He won't push Jeongin to say something he doesn't want to, he just offers himself up quietly and gives him enough affection and attention to reassure him that he is _there_ , and that Jeongin doesn't have to be alone. His throat closes up a bit.

"Hi hyung," He whispers.

"Frowning doesn't suit you," Changbin says back.

"It makes my eyes come off too strong, right?" Jeongin laughs a little. He tilts his head and rests it on Changbin's, "Don't worry, I'm okay. Stupid, but okay."

"You aren't stupid and you probably aren't okay yet," Changbin says bluntly, "But I know you're talking to Minho hyung. I trust him to take care of you. Just remember there's the other seven of us too, if you need us. We all love you, Jeongin."

"I know," He moves to stare at Changbin, and the older rests his hand on the side of his face. It's a little sweaty, uncomfortable, but Jeongin can't find it in himself to mind. It's _Changbin_ , after all, and Jeongin just isn't good at expressing himself. He doesn't know how to say _I love you_ as freely as the rest do, but he _does_ feel it and just hopes that what he does is enough to show it. Hopes that behavior isn't what makes Felix so on-and-off with him. Tears prick in his eyes at the thought and he buries himself in Changbin's chest. The older simply murmurs love into his ear and hugs him tightly, showering the crown of his head with kisses Jeongin adores.

 

"It's done," Minho announces, handing him a tiny sachet closed with a simple drawstring. There's a brown cord and Minho slides it around Jeongin's neck, slipping it inside the younger's shirt and patting his chest with a smile, "But for the spell to work, you _are_ going to have to be with Felix more. He and Channie hyung are going to the stream today, so ask to go with them. I'm sure they won't mind."

"But I wanted to go to the city today," Jeongin pouts. The witch snorts, rolling his eyes.

"Then ask them to go with you. But you _have_ to spend more time with Felix," He insists, pushing against Jeongin's shoulders to lead him out of the door of his storage shed. He pats his butt gently on the way out, "Go play, baby. I'll be with Seungmin if you need me, okay?"

Jeongin sticks his tongue out but his hands come up to the pouch resting under his shirt. It feels almost warm to him, and it brings him a sense of comfort and even confidence. Things are _going_ to work out with Felix, now that he has this. He nods to himself as he walks briskly towards the cottage door, but before he can reach the entrance, it slams open and out tumbles Felix, directly into him. Jeongin stumbles, pressing his foot back into the grass at the same time that he holds onto Felix's arms to steady them both. The older is breathless, smiling widely as their eyes find each other. They're sparkling, exhilarated and giggles spill from him like a child. Time seems to slow and Jeongin can't look away from the pretty lashes and joy he finds behind them. Felix always does this to him. He always makes him fall just a little harder, but it's like falling into honey. Smooth and slow and golden.

"Hi," The smile is just as clear in Felix's tone as it is on his petal pink lips, "Fancy meeting you here."

"You're so lame," Chan says from where he leans in the doorway. Jeongin glances up and sees the oldest observing them. Half of his shirt is wet and Jeongin looks back to Felix.

"What did you do to Chan hyung?" He accuses. Felix gasps in mock offense.

"How could you, Jeongin? You don't trust your own boyfriend?" He cries dramatically, pulling away and pressing one hand to his heart.

"No."

"Damn," Chan walks to Jeongin's side, pressing a casual kiss to his forehead before holding the younger against him. He fits perfectly against the older's side, "See, Lix? You just can't get away with your antics, doesn't matter _who_ you get to help you."

He calls the last part louder, and Jeongin faintly hears Hyunjin protest from inside.

"You're _mean_ ," Felix whines, but he doesn't seem disheartened in the slightest, "Jeongin, do you want to come to the stream with us?"

"Actually, Lix, after _that_ little fiasco you can just take Innie instead," There isn't any venom in his words, but something else in the tone makes Jeongin freeze up a little. He shyly looks up at Chan's expression and curses. _Fuck, he knows._ Chan definitely knows how Jeongin feels, and while that doesn't surprise him, it doesn't exactly make him less embarrassed about it. He mumbles something about not wanting to kick Chan out of his own date, but Felix just shushes him and pulls him into a one-armed hug, waving their boyfriend away, "Have _safe_ fun, kids!"

"You _didn't_ just say that," Jisung shakes his head as he pulls Chan back into the cottage.

Jeongin is way too done with his boyfriends to reply.

 

If there is one thing Jeongin can say about Felix, it is that he, without fail, will take the boy back into the city no matter how much of an inconvenience it may be at the time. Sometimes he'll ask for a few minutes to finish up what he's doing, but the older never says _no_. Everyone knows that the youngest still has a strong pull towards a more conventional life than the rest of them. While the other eight are content or even happy to be away from the hustle and bustle of the city most of the time, Jeongin still feels a certain affection for his roots. So when he asks Felix to bring him out on the Friday afternoon after his night date with Minho, he receives a ruffle of hair and a yes. He sits under the window patiently as the older changes clothes, humming to himself. His fingers tangle in the soft grass and press into the dirt it grows from, bringing water to the surface. It brings memories of being a child to the front of his mind, and Jeongin breathes in deeply. That is the one thing he really prefers about the cottage- The air tastes sweetly clean, carries the deep smells of dirt mixed with the rich ones of herbs and the sweet ones of flowers, and opens his lungs wide. It's so different from the messy, thick, and poor air one finds in the city. His head tilts back and falls against the side of their home.

The sun is partially covered by clouds. He shivers lightly but does not distinctly dislike it. Sometimes he just enjoys existing, feeling what there is to feel as a human. Sensations are fleeting but make the experience of being alive more real than anything- Words Jeongin's taken from Minho. He learns a lot of strange and insightful life lessons from dating eight people with wildly different backgrounds. He thinks it's amazing that, despite those different backgrounds, they have all ended up here, in this place, together. It's magic even beyond something that Minho can produce.

Jeongin feels a weight in his lap and his eyes open. He really doesn't remember closing them, but he sees Felix's fond smile when his eyes focus, and when he looks down there's a light blue sweater in his lap.

"It's only going to get cooler," Felix says and offers his hand. Jeongin grasps it, hiding his smile at how small it really was, and stands with the older's help. He slides the sweater on and their bodies press side-by-side as they walk away from the cottage and onto their self-made path. The sounds of the forest are familiar and comforting to Jeongin's nervous ears. Felix seems to be in his own little world, eyes gazing at each tree, insect, and flower they come across. He doesn't speak a word and the younger can't think of a topic of conversation. Sometimes Felix's Korean still lacks and they get confused by each other. And, either way, he seems to be enjoying himself and Jeongin doesn't want to do anything to harm that. So he simply takes in the atmosphere of their walk, from the way leaves brush against his cheeks softly to the feeling of the soft ground sinking beneath his feet in the particularly dark and wet areas. Minho has made it so the walk to the city isn't absurdly long, which Jeongin is grateful for.

Thinking of Minho makes the sachet laying against his chest a little heavier. He isn't sure if it's a good feeling.

The thing Jeongin wants to do in the city is go to a cafe. It sells lavender white hot chocolate that's smooth and tasty, and he likes to sit and people-watch from the window. Felix is great company for that because he'll sit in silence or chatter endlessly if that's what Jeongin wants. It's sort of amazing how fluid he is, willing to go with the flow in order to not make trouble for others. The thought makes Jeongin frown just a bit as they walk down the busy streets. People pass by them in a hurry, concernedly speaking into cellphones or tapping endlessly on them as they tried to make their way to their destinations. He likes how thoughtful Felix is, but it also worries him. Does he leave any room to consider himself? Does he push his own feelings aside? He doesn't know, and glances at the older. Felix just seems so perfectly content wandering on the walkway. He brightens at each young child and dog that his eyes catch, waving excitedly to them.

All Jeongin can think is, _Precious_.

"Hyung," He calls, "Is there anything you want to do while we're here?"

"Oh, but we came for you," He says without hesitation.

"Yeah, but if there's something you want to do while we're in the city, then let's do it together," It's hard for him to believe he's being so straight-forward, really. Jeongin isn't the type to insist on many things, even in this sort of manner. He doesn't push too hard and sort of lets others lead the way. Jeongin is passive because it makes him happy, and only rejects and whines when he doesn't want to be too obvious about how truly _in love_ he is with his boyfriends- Purely out of embarrassment. He wonders just what sort of magic Minho's sachet does, he had forgotten to ask about the specifics of the spell and now he wants to know if it's supposed to affect him more or Felix. Before he can get too lost in trying to figure things out, Felix seems to come to some sort of realization and his lips pull into that affectionate smile Jeongin sees when the older gets lost looking at Jisung painting pictures on the walls of the cottage or Hyunjin dancing his heart out to music that only he can hear with his headphones.

"I want to go to a dog park together with you, then," Felix says, pushing his fingers through Jeongin's bangs. He doesn't remove his hand, resting it there comfortably. His gaze is settled on the younger's face and Jeongin shrinks a little under the attention.

"We don't even have a dog..." He murmurs. The warmth of Felix's hand is as addicting as his laughter.

"That's why we need to go stare at them, Innie! If we're lucky, they'll even come say _hi_ to us!"

 _Fuck_ , Jeongin just loves him so much.

 

Jeongin has had the sachet for a couple of weeks when he finds himself playing in the stream with Felix. Not wanting to potentially ruin the spell, he waits for Felix to turn around before he tugs it off with his shirt, slipping it between the folds of the striped material. He once again he can't help but wonder what is mixed in with the rose hips. Whatever it is, it seems to be working, because Felix has been bolder with him. He wipes food off the corner of Jeongin's mouth and cuddles with him at night sometimes, surprises Jeongin with hugs from behind, so on and so forth- But not once has he taken any of the younger's _obvious_ open invitations to kiss him. Again, he's seen the older kiss literally all of their other boyfriends. It makes him happy but stupidly jealous and-

"Are you coming or not, Innie?" Felix pouts, sitting in the deepest part of the running water. It pulls him from his head and he swallows, ashamed. He knows better than to think like that. His romance doesn't need to match with everyone else's, that's what makes their relationship to beautiful in the first place. They all love each other in their own ways, showing it differently and uniquely. Each pair within the nine of them have their own quirks in their relationship. It just...Would be nice, to be loved in that way. He clears his throat and smiles, stepping carefully towards the edge, "Aw, c'mon, I'm not gonna splash you. I'm not _Jisung_."

"You're pretty close to it," He deadpans, raising a brow as he slips into the cool water. Felix pouts and immediately reaches for him, small wet hands grasping softly around his biceps. The stream is only up to their waists when they sit cross-legged the way they are, and the boy whines, shying away from the cold, " _Hyung_."

"What, do you want me to splash you? I can," He suggests, letting go and cupping water in his hands for show. His expression doesn't change even as all the clear water slips through the small spaces between his hands and fingers, and Jeongin can't help but laugh, showing off his braces. The breeze is light and raises goosebumps where Felix's wet hands had touched his arms. He shivers and moves closer to the edge, ignoring the rocks that push into his side uncomfortably. The water flows by them at a comfortable pace, not really moving them from their spots. Jeongin is used to sitting in this stream when Woojin plays his guitar and when Seungmin wants to talk to him about something alone. Everyone likes this spot for the tranquility, and he basks in the sunlight. He feels the disturbance in the water when Felix shifts, and hears it splash lightly against the older's skin. He opens his eyes despite not remembering closing them and finds himself staring straight at the charming freckles that adorn his boyfriend's skin.

"Hi hyung," He mumbles, and Felix grins before flicking his fingers out of the water. The droplets land on various spots of his bare torso and face, and he jumps back instinctively.

"Hi Jeongin," He giggles, "You awake over there?"

"Duh, who falls asleep in a stream?" He retorts, but pauses.

" _Jisung_ ," They say at the same time, though Jeongin does add "hyung" to the end of his. He nods grimly at their answer, sighing through his nose. He remembers the time Jisung had fallen asleep when he was at the stream alone and had managed to nearly drown, somehow, despite how shallow it was. Jeongin guesses that waking up to inhaling water makes things a little less clear but either way, he was just glad Minho hyung had _somehow_ known something was wrong and suddenly raced out of their home without a word. It had been scary then, but they could all easily laugh about it now.

Felix splashes water at him again.

"Really? Are you sure you want to start this, hyung? I'll have you known I once got kicked out of a public pool as a child for splashing too hard at the other kids," Jeongin announces confidently, arms crossed. The boy laughs, leaning back a bit.

"Is that supposed to be threatening, Jeongin?"

"Is _that_ supposed to be an acceptance of my challenge?"

Hyunjin finds them a good hour later, still splashing and floundering around like time hasn't passed at all.

 

The night is late but Jeongin is awake. He lays near the edge of their large bed, listening to the sounds of the others sleeping. The only person between him and the side of the bed is Felix, but his back is turned towards the younger. Changbin's soft breath flutters against the back of Jeongin's neck, making him shiver despite the warmth of their plush comforter. Chan snores a bit and he tries not to laugh. The only other one up is Minho who works within his line of sight, drawing symbols on thin pages by the light of candles inside lanterns. He looks at peace with himself, clear eyes focused on his task. A couple of rose hips catch Jeongin's attention from where they lay in the corner of his workspace. Minho slides a small crystal into a purple-colored bottle. It makes a small _ting_ sound and while the older seems unbothered, Jeongin stiffens, eyes wide as he waits for any sign that the sound has woken someone up.

Felix shifts a bit and he lets out a small sigh. Minho doesn't seem to hear it but his other boyfriend sure does, and Felix carefully turns around so as to not disturb the others. The moon highlights his cheek and shines in his eyes from the uncovered window. He is stunning, as always, and one of his hands blindly searches for Jeongin's. With a shyness, he offers his open palm to the older and Felix smiles, holding them close together at his chest. He kisses where their fingers join and the younger looks down.

"What are you doing awake?" Felix whispers. His low tone is made even lower with drowsiness. It's pleasant to his ears. He shrugs, snuggling deeper into his pillow. He realizes belatedly that it's the same pillow he is sharing with Felix, and that it brings him even closer to the boy. It's harder to look him in the eyes now and so he chooses to shut his eyes, timing his breaths to match the older's so they don't breathe in each other's exhales. He can't ignore that pull inside of him when the pad of Felix's thumb loops and circles around his skin.

"Just couldn't fall asleep," He finally replies, and receives a hum in response. He opens his eyes again and raises his head a tiny bit. Jeongin's lips quirk up when he realizes that Minho is still in his own little world. He doesn't seem to hear their conversation from across the space. It makes the moment all the more intimate, just between the two of them. It's something they're sharing in just that area between them. Anyone within hearing range is fast asleep, lost in dreams Jeongin cannot imagine and that their makers will surely forget in the morning. Those will fade, but this small time with Felix will remain safe, tucked in their memories, as soft and warm as they are right now. He feels lucky, again. Despite the sachet laying against his chest even still, Jeongin knows that he is cared for, deeply. But at the same time...He bites his lip.

"Are you okay, these days?" Felix asks, and he moves back, closer to Changbin's chest so he can look clearer into the older's eyes.

"I'm fine, why?" He hopes his voice isn't trembling. His boyfriend's eyes are a bit distant.

"You've been worrying me, Innie. I hoped that you'd come to me with whatever was bothering you, but you never did and I just saw that look again. What's upsetting you, Jeongin?" The boy never raises his voice above a whisper, and Jeongin can't tell if it makes it easier or harder. His stomach rolls with nerves and his toes wiggle as he tries to not show it. Felix's soft brown eyes are _sad_ , concerned and that's not what he wants. He wants to kiss the wrinkled skin between his brows away, to soothe his worries with offhanded humor and maybe a few tickles here and there, but Jeongin also wants to just _say_ it, to be honest and communicate the way he's supposed to. Relationships don't work without communication, and he knows that him refusing to do that is making a barrier. He's just _scared_ to talk about it.

"Do you love me?" The question escapes his clumsy mouth before he can shove it back in, and he winces, pulling his hand away from Felix. Jeongin tries to turn, "Sorry, forget I said that, I-"

"No no, wait, look at me," Felix insists quietly, taking his hand again. He squeezes his eyes shut but makes himself face his boyfriend, even if he doesn't really _look_ at him, "Jeongin, what did I do that would make you think that I don't? I love you, a lot, okay?"

"Don't be mad," He says.

"I'm not mad at all," Felix says mournfully. His tone makes Jeongin shiver, "I'm sorry if I made you feel like I didn't. What did I do? Please, Jeonginnie, tell me so I know not to do it again. I don't want you to feel like that ever."

He swallows, "It's not what you did do, it's what you didn't, hyung..."

And it feels so good to finally say it to him. Jeongin feels like there's a weight being lifted off his chest, allowing him to breathe.

"You never kiss me, and a lot of the time it feels like you treat me as a younger brother, not your boyfriend. It makes me worry- Do I act too much like a kid? Does he see me as one? Did he ask me out just because he thought the others would reject him if he didn't want to date all eight of us? You're so _close_ and _in love_ with the hyungs and it makes me scared that you don't love me like that. Am I bothersome when I ask to go to the city? Do you only take me because you feel obligated? I want hyung to kiss and hug me the same way does everyone else," He confesses with hardly any time to breathe, but still quiet so as not to wake the others. Despite his ever-changing expression, Felix does not interrupt. He allows Jeongin to speak his piece, nodding along as he explains _everything_. It feels so good, to be listened to, in the dead of night. Jeongin is relieved beyond what he ever imagined when his worries lay on the pillow between them. He sags into the bed, releasing all the tension in his body. He whispers, "It's not your fault, hyung. I'm just unconfident, but I still..."

"It is my fault, " Felix says, but holds up his hand when Jeongin goes to object, "Let me finish, okay? I should have checked in with you more instead of making assumptions. I didn't want to take things too fast, and I did it thinking it was considerate of you. But it was cold, right? You were lonely and hurt. I'm your _boyfriend_ , Jeongin, I should always talk to you about our relationship and what in it makes you happy and unhappy. That's on the both of us. Neither of us communicated well, right? I'm sorry for hurting you, that's the last thing I want. I know...It isn't easy, but let's promise to try to be more open, yeah? Sound good?"

Jeongin nods, but before he can speak, Felix continues.

"Then in that case, can I finally kiss you now? I feel like I've been waiting for _ages_ ," Felix jokes, and Jeongin knows he just lights up when he hears the words. The older holds their hands between them still even as he leans forward, tilting his head so his lips can fit against Jeongin's. Felix's lips are just a little moist from habitually licking them, which makes them slightly unpleasantly sticky as well. But Jeongin doesn't mind because he can feel the pressure of them moving against his own responsive ones. Jeongin wears honey chapstick to bed so he doesn't wake up with dry lips, and he tastes it as it transfers to his boyfriend. Felix squeezes his hand a little tighter before his lips leave Jeongin's and instead press into the crook of his neck as he buries himself there. He laughs.

"Sleepy, hyung?"

"Always," Felix replies, yawning against his skin. Jeongin hums and takes his hand back, instead wrapping it around the older's back and drawing patterns into his sleep shirt. He hopes the boy can't tell that he is drawing hearts and swirls, but judging by the smile he feels, it's unlikely. But Felix says nothing and tangles their legs together and Jeongin counts the breaths it takes for him to fall asleep. He hopes it will help him sleep as well but it doesn't- He only succeeds in making himself even more fond of the boy who falls back into the world of sleep so quickly. Jeongin is sort of suffocating in the shared body heat now, Changbin still pressed right against his back and Felix clinging onto his front, and a bead of sweat tickles his face as it rolls down. As always, the cottage smells like home and comfort and should send him right to sleep, but it doesn't. His eyes flicker from the ceiling to where Minho is still working, and somehow he finds himself surprised to meet the witch's gaze.

"You doing alright over there?" He asks with a knowing smile. Jeongin's cheeks flush, and he feels the sachet against his chest again. He supposes he won't need to wear it anymore.

"Thank you. For helping me out with Felix hyung," He speaks just loud enough for the older to hear, and thankfully Felix doesn't stir.

"Anytime," Minho moves a container with dried flowers closer to him and picks one up carefully, holding it in his palm as he sprinkles liquid from a small vial onto it. Almost immediately, the dried flower bloom back into a gorgeous red blossom and he tucks it in his own hair before taking a pinch of the flowers and adding it to a mortar. He takes the pedestal and begins to grind them with whatever else was already there, and the witch raises a brow when Jeongin almost immediately yawns. The scent from it makes him just a little more tired than before, tingling his nose, and he looks suspiciously at Minho, who laughs, "Aw, I didn't think you'd be so sensitive to it. Sometimes this mixture can make people sleepy, but I didn't think it would reach you all the way over there. Sorry, Jeonginnie."

"Liar," He mumbles but he can feel the truth in Minho's words. But sleep sounds rather nice so he doesn't mind, yawning again.

"And, baby?" Minho calls out before he can drift off, "I didn't cast any spell. There's just some rose hips and a couple other things in it. That sachet didn't do anything, it was all you and Felix."

"Oh, you _are_ a fucking liar," Jeongin says, but after in a soft voice, "Then, _especially_ , thank you."

He is more than happy to fall asleep knowing he didn't need any love spell to reaffirm his relationship with Felix. Jeongin is aware that this is just one of many hurdles. It's not like he can miraculously become more confident because he talked things out _once_ with one of his boyfriends. He's still as unsure and nervous as always, but it's a step in the right direction, and that satisfaction paired with Minho's quiet singing as he works is enough to lull Jeongin into the deep sleep he has been searching for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because we don't support Minho using magic to force the boys love to each other, but we d o support communication for healthy relationships.


	6. Yarrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're so stupid," Seungmin shakes his head, pressing Jeongin back into the bed, "I swear, if you vomit on my clothes this time I'm leaving you to die."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is vomiting in this because it's a sickfic chapter I wrote when I was really sick, so if that's bad for you I would suggest skipping this update. Take care of yourselves everyone and happy holidays no matter what you do or do not celebrate~ <3 I'm sending everyone love and support!

In Jeongin's defense, he knew he was getting sick. That was why he decided to shove himself into the corner of the couch as soon as he finished eating breakfast- Perhaps that would settle the violent rolling of his stomach to the point where he could go out with everyone today. That hope had been shattered the moment Chan's cool fingertips danced along his sweaty forehead, because as soon as they did Jeongin felt his muscles tense up and suddenly both he and the floor were covered in vomit and now Jeongin is laying in bed as Woojin wipes a washcloth down the expanse of his neck gently. He shivers and whines somewhere in the back of his throat, and Woojin frowns deeply. Jisung is pressed against his back, laying against his shoulders as he looks down worriedly at Jeongin. One of his hands is slipped underneath the collar of Woojin's shirt, pressing against his skin. It's so natural that Jeongin thinks he would probably coo or something if he didn't feel so fucking terrible.

"Are you sure it's just a stomach bug?" Changbin asks as he tugs on his shirt, and Woojin hums.

"I think so, he mentioned feeling queasy yesterday but I didn't think much of it," His face takes on a guilty quality and Jeongin wishes he had the energy to reach forward and smooth out the worry lines. Instead, he can hardly think beyond the cramping that goes far beyond just his stomach and he whines again. It's certainly a stomach bug, Jeongin can tell, but the knowledge doesn't make him feel any better and if anything, it makes it worse. That means he'll probably pass it along to the others, and the last thing he wants is for any of his boyfriends to feel like _this_. He's pulled out of his thoughts by soft lips pressing against the base of his neck, but Jeongin shakes his head- And he regrets that immediately. It begins to spin but he shuffles away anyway as he mumbles,

"Stop, Felix hyung, you'll get sick."

"I slept next to you last night, I'm resigned to my fate Innie," Felix's voice is right behind him, and it should be soft, but it booms too loudly and he buries his aching eyes into the pillow. Honestly, his eyes are warm and stinging with hot tears and he wants to cry. Jeongin feels so damn miserable right now, but he doesn't want the hyungs to worry and Chan still hasn't gotten back from showering his vomit off and like, fuck. He feels like he's nothing more than a mess of illness and emotions and he'd very much like the others to _leave_ already so he can stew in sweat and pain and sadness by himself. There's no way he's going to let himself cry in front of them, because he knows if he does they'll never leave for their date. Jeongin takes a deep breath to steel himself, but he simply isn't sure he has the energy to stop himself from suffocating in the pillow. Luckily, Jisung seems to get it because he recognizes the older's hands as they slowly and gently pick him up, readjusting him on the bed. Jeongin's lips pull up at the corner a bit in a thank-you, and Jisung simply pats his butt through the covers.

"How's he feeling?" Minho walks back in through the front door, a small basket in his hands. Or so Jeongin thinks, it's hard to tell through his blurry eyes. He really hopes the tears won't fall. Everyone is excited to go out and it's not fair if he holds them back, so he tries not to blink so there's no reason for the moisture to tip over. Jeongin feels his joints aching. He pretty much hates existing at this point.

"'m fine," He slurs through a heavy-feeling tongue, but Minho gives him a smile that feels way too patronizing, "Just go...Have fun. Or whatever."

"Oh, you're not staying here alone," Hyunjin immediately says, "You'd probably get yourself killed before we came back, and I for one love you too much to let that happen."

Jeongin's glad he can blame his red cheeks on the fever, because Hyunjin needs to stop saying that so damn casually. His eyes feel swollen but he looks around the room. Everyone is in varying states of being ready to go, and he hates that. It's not his fault that he's sick, it just happens, so he shouldn't blame himself. It doesn't stop his throat from tightening, and Changbin slips into his field of vision. He kneels by the bed and holds a glass in his hand. A pink bendy straw faces Jeongin and Changbin raises a brow before holding the glass a little closer. Jeongin's chapped lips burn as they circle around the plastic, but he carefully sips for a moment. The light taste of fresh water spreads over his mouth and he swallows a little bit. He's probably imagining it, but it seems to cool the flush of his face just a bit. Changbin tips the cup to offer him more, but he makes a face. Already, his stomach is knotting a bit. If he can't even keep water down, then Jeongin knows he's in trouble, so he takes a breath through his nose and thinks of how happy he feels when Chan puts little braids in his bangs when he's half-asleep. It's enough to calm him for a little bit.

Chan walks back in with Seungmin, the latter tossing a small towel at his head as they do so. Chan just offers him a grin and ruffles his hair, but Seungmin rolls his eyes and moves away to grasp onto Hyunjin's waiting hand instead. Hyunjin leans his head onto the younger's shoulder as he listens to whatever Minho is saying about the yarrow flowers in his basket. It's all swimming around in Jeongin's head and he doesn't think he's going to be awake for much longer. He tries to cling onto the feeling of Felix leaving butterfly kisses all over his sweaty shoulders, the sight of Woojin pulling Changbin's lip out from between his teeth, the sound of Minho talking, but he slips into the depths of sleep only moments later.

 

When he wakes up, the cottage is silent if he excludes the sounds of bugs and birds outside. His eyes struggle to open from all the sleep sand gluing them shut and Jeongin frowns, whining as he pulls a shaking hand from under sweaty covers. He hasn't seen anyone, so he jumps when a hand lays itself on the top of his head. Immediately, his stomach protests and before he can stop himself, he feels his throat seize and he promptly pukes.

" _Fuck_ , that was close," Seungmin says, his voice appropriately disgusted, "Hold on, stop moving Jeongin-"

He does as he's told, but the tears he was able to hold back before falling asleep finally stop listening to him and spill onto his cheeks. He feels _gross_. He's hot and his head buzzes and everything aches and Jeongin is almost certain his tummy is being stabbed or something. His stupid eyes still won't open and he can feel the grainy sleep sand poking at his lids and there's a terrible, sour taste in his mouth. Jeongin really, _really_ hopes no one else catches this bug because he doesn't think he'd even wish it on his worst enemy. He can hear Seungmin moving around, probably getting something to clean up his puke and that just makes him feel worse. Jeongin hiccups, and instantly a cool hand rests on his cheek. His boyfriend's thumb strokes it soothingly, and he feels a wet washcloth brush around his mouth and chin. Seungmin's breath flutters against his face as he does the work, and the feeling of the cloth disappears for a moment before it reappears around his eyes- Wiping away his tears and the oh-so-hated sleep sand. As soon as he can manage, Jeongin opens his eyes to see Seungmin.

The older is looking at him with a fairly neutral expression, seemingly focused on his task. But when Jeongin looks closer, even with the moisture blurring his vision, he sees the boy flinch with every hiccup or sob he can't seem to hold back. It makes him feel even guiltier. Seungmin had been forced to stay back and look after him while everyone else got to go out and have fun on a date? Jeongin would hate it too.

"Hyung, I-I'm fine, re-ally," His voice is anything but convincing considering how he keeps getting interrupted by little sobs he can't control, but he furrows his brows, "Go find eve-everyone else. I'm o- _okay_."

"Sure you are," He says lightly, "I'm also okay staying here, so everything sounds about right to me."

" _Hyung_."

" _Jeongin_ , if you're going to be so cute, I'll have to eat you. You know how I feel about cute things," Seungmin teases, but Jeongin is not in the mood for joking. On shaking limbs, he pushes himself up and instantly regrets it. His mouth sets in a thin line and his chest heaves. Still, he lightly shoves his boyfriend away and swings his legs over the bed- _Shit_. His head spins and he blindly reaches out for the bedpost.

"You're so stupid," Seungmin shakes his head, pressing Jeongin back into the bed, "I swear, if you vomit on my clothes this time I'm leaving you to die."

"Do it," Jeongin breathes, "I dare you."

" _Or_ ," He says, "I could give you some of Minho hyung's tea that's supposed to help you feel better. Y'know, if you're done being a stubborn brat."

Seungmin's tone suddenly is a bit more serious.

"It's fine if you let us take care of you, Jeongin. Everyone needs help," He gives him a meaningful look before kissing the tip of Jeongin's nose and wiping his hands on his pants. He moves into the kitchen area, and Jeongin curls into himself. His eyes wander all around their home as he tries to pretend like Seungmin had never spoken those words. He takes in the herbs hanging by the doorway- Surely new, as he doesn't remember them being there this morning. Perhaps Minho put them there before leaving to ward off more illness? Sachets and symbols litter the unreasonably-spacious interior and an unfamiliar yet soft scent tickles his nose. Strangely, it doesn't make his stomach squeeze like everything else had. A feeling like a pleasantly warm blanket drapes over him, and he swears he hears Minho's voice whisper something to him at the same time as the sensation soothes every ache for just a moment. It sort of sinks into his skin and the pains slowly return, but with much less intensity and as he closes his eyes he sees the dull image of Felix clinging to Hyunjin's side as they sit together in a park, Hyunjin just turning to kiss his forehead. It fades to show Woojin hugging Chan from behind, the latter smiling towards the ground with dimples deep as the older whispers something into his ear. That, too, leaves him and he sees Minho's messy handwriting in the corner of a napkin.

_' Feel better baby. '_

Then all he sees are the backs of his own eyelids and he listens to Seungmin pour something from the teapot into a cup and, again, Jeongin thinks he's the luckiest person there is.

"Minho hyung showed you, too?" Seungmin asks as he approached with a bluebell-patterned teacup and Jeongin hums. He thinks if he speaks he'll get sick again, and he'd much rather bask in this temporary relief Minho is providing him. He holds onto the images of his boyfriends enjoying themselves, because nothing is a better medicine than the ones you love. Seungmin helps uncurl him and sit him up, and Jeongin assumes he'll just put the tea in his hands and let him drink it, but instead the other climbs into the bed and slides behind him. He shakes his head, relieved it doesn't make him as ill as it did earlier in the morning, but still he finds his back flush against Seungmin's chest while the boy leans over his shoulder, carefully bringing the tea towards him. As sick as he is, the feeling is nice- _Being_ with someone is nice, and he could cry. He thinks he probably will, again, but Seungmin is just so comfortable and his voice isn't at all harsh on his ears as he speaks again, "It's yarrow tea. Minho hyung says it will really help."

Jeongin's hands come to grasp the cup, but Seungmin doesn't let go and he thinks that's for the better, because his grip makes the warm liquid slosh dangerously towards the edge. Still, together they help the teacup press against his lips and Jeongin takes small drinks. Seungmin begins to hum in a pretty voice he doesn't use often, and a spell of exhaustion hits him. The tea begins to settle as they both stare ahead, slowly but surely sipping through half a cup before Jeongin motions for Seungmin to take it. He's pretty certain any more and he'll puke again, so the older sets it to the side and reaches his arms forward. Jeongin shuts his eyes- He trusts his boyfriend, so he allows him to pull up the younger's knees. The position relieves some of the cramping, and Seungmin helps him hold it by wrapping his legs around him. He rocks him gently from side to side, still humming.

"Hyung, weren't you doing something before?" He asks, but he hasn't felt his relaxed since he first started getting ill last night. Instead of answering, his boyfriend kisses the back of his head and runs his fingers through his damp hair. He keeps humming, and Jeongin takes deep breaths. The last thing he recalls before dozing off is the distant sound like Minho is speaking to him again, and the warm presence he feels when the witch is by his side.

 

"I told you that you'd get sick, hyung," Jeongin scolds, pressing the back of his hand to Felix's perspiring forehead.

"And I told you...That I was resigned to my fate," He breathes heavily. Minho snorts and shakes his head, looking at the basket of yarrow on the kitchen counter woefully. Jeongin gives him a sympathetic look before turning his attention back to Felix. He hesitates for a brief moment before leaning forward and laying a tiny kiss on his temple. It's gross and wet with sweat, but the shining smile he receives through the haze of illness makes it more than worth it.


	7. Rosemary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongin journeys to the cottage hidden in the woods for the very first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :((( I've been MIA for most of 2019 and I'm sorry about that. I have a lot of personal stuff going on but I did want to update this early in my spring, even if the chapter is short! This is obviously a pre-OT9 chapter. I hope you all have an amazing day and that this month treats you well~ And no this isn't a prank chapter for all of us still in April 1st. :'')

He feels his heartbeat thrum in his fingertips, and it's actually kind of a gross sensation. But then again, Jeongin definitely has a good reason to be nervous as he follows Minho through the strange and unfamiliar woods. He trusts his boyfriend with his life, probably, so he isn't worried that he's about to be brutally murdered and left to rot on the forest floor. No, instead he's nervous because he has no idea what to expect from the mysterious "home" that his three-boyfriends-and-one reside in. Jeongin has only heard little bits and pieces about it, like how there's no phone service and it lies deep in the trees. His "and-one" Chan stays there almost fulltime, unlike the others who venture to the city. That's why he calls Chan his and-one, actually. They've met so few times, it's not like they're a couple, but they do mutually date three people so he feels like there's a special relationship between them somehow.

But that. That is a lot to unpack and Yang Jeongin can't do that when he's currently panicking over a cabin in the woods. Is it even a cabin? Oh God, Jeongin never even asked. There are a _lot_ of questions he's never asked and definitely probably should have, but it's a little late now he thinks.

The nerves inside of him are strong, but Minho's small hand is entwined with his as he leads him through the space he probably knows like the back of his hand. Sunlight filters through the thick treetops, beams bright but only highlighting the beauty of nature. He sees moss in shades of red and green, trees he doesn't know the names of, cute little mushrooms that remind Jeongin of game characters, it's all so gorgeous. And contrary to his expectations, there are forest creatures that linger nearby. They don't run away like he expects him to. Instead, squirrels and rabbits cross right in front of them, and at one point a stunning silver-colored bird that certainly doesn't look like it belongs in the wild lands on Minho's shoulder. It's small and round, but strange black markings on its face gives the bird a regal appearance. The witch greets the animal like an old friend,

"Well it's certainly been a while since you've come around. Is something wrong?" Jeongin doesn't even have to wonder if Minho is talking to him when he says it, and instead he presses his lips tightly together over his braces and listens closely to see if he's about to have a heart attack if maybe, y'know, the bird talks. His boyfriend is a witch, Jeongin is slowly learning to expect anything and everything. It's kinda disappointing when only the sounds of insects and wind follow, but at the same time the boy is kind of glad. No talking animals- Yet, at least. He plans on keeping his options open.

Jeongin is focused on his own internal dialogue, so when Minho suddenly laughs he startles badly enough to clutch his shirt above his heart.

"No no, you don't have to worry about him. Jeonginnie will probably be more careful around this forest than anyone," Minho turns his head back to smile at him, and it absolutely steals Jeongin's breath, "Don't you trust me? I'd never bring anyone by that I didn't trust with my heart and soul."

Oh. Oh, that is cute and Jeongin is flustered. At least only Minho and a maybe-telepathic bird are the only ones there to witness his bright red cheeks. That's a plus, though he isn't sure what he needs a plus for in this situation anyway.

And the round silver bird isn't the only strange thing Jeongin encounters during the walk. When Minho first brought him to the edge of the woods, he had no idea how they were going to find the witch's home. There was no obviously-treaded trail, no markers to lead them, absolutely nothing. Only Minho's confidence and Jeongin's faith in him. But as they continue, it almost seems like the trees themselves twist in the linings of a path. Jeongin feels like he can predict where Minho will step next, yet when he turns around the trees all look...Ordinary. As though they had never been twisted at all. The chirps of birds and bugs only add to the strange ambiance somehow, and his face twists in confusion. When Jeongin can't help but slow down, his hand slips from Minho's grasp. The older stops in his tracks.

"Jeongin, are you alright?" He asks, brushing his fingers through the other's hair.

"I just...This forest is _weird_ ," Jeongin replies, looking around unsurely, "I feel like I know where we're going but then when I look back...It's just a forest."

The words bring a fond smile to Minho's lips, "That would be my doing. Come stand right in front of me- Look, do you see that little bag up there? By the hole in the tree? It's a spellbag."

"But what does it do?" Actually, he's impressed by his own ability to force out the question steadily, as Minho's lean body is pressed close to his in a back hug and, well. Jeongin happens to be quite weak when it comes to those, something Jisung likes to poke at often.

"It both helps hide things from unwanted eyes, and to lead someone to their destination. It's full of rosemary, sage, salt, dried flowers and oh, a drop of Lady's Mantle dew or two. Witchcraft isn't very exact, it's personalized and influenced by whoever is working with it. I like to keep things simple, since I do it myself. I even sewed the pouch together," He sounds so proud of himself as they stare at the aged burlap bag. Maybe Jeongin understands next-to-nothing about magic, but he does understand that it's important to Minho and if the man says it both hides and leads, Jeongin believes him. Minho plants a quick kiss to the side of his head, "Only people who are in need and people that I want nearby can ever find the cottage. We're close- Shh, do you hear the river? That's how you know."

Jeongin hums in affirmation, "Does it really take you this long to come to the city every time? I feel like we've been walking forever, hyung."

"Not at all. I just took the scenic route, since you seemed so enthralled by the whole thing. I hoped the nature could calm you down a bit, too." So his nerves are showing, or maybe Minho just knows him that well. Both are reasonable assumptions, and he brushes his palms against his cheeks. The witch gives him his softest smile, the one that highlights his cheekbones and shows his teeth and makes his eyes look like there's winged liner on them naturally. His favorite, even if Minho also has a smile that looks like something you could type on a keyboard. Their hands join together again naturally.

As soon as the pair breaks through the trees to a rounded space where a cottage sits, Changbin hops up from where he tends an herb garden and tosses away his gloves, reaching for Jeongin poutily, "I thought hyung might have tricked us and he wasn't bringing you by. But our little Innie wouldn't have pranked us like that, huh?"

"I would have," Jeongin says, if only to hear the sound Changbin makes, like he's been punched in the gut, "You smell like rosemary, hyung."

"Is that good or bad?"

"It just is." He finally relaxes in Changbin's embrace, melting a little into him. He trusts the boy enough to hold them both up as he takes in the charming, rounded cottage, the brightly colored grass, the homey-looking wood furniture decorating the space. It looks like those places you fantasize about when you want to run away and leave your whole life behind, and the beauty tugs at his heartstrings. The nerves he felt through the journey melt away entirely as Minho massages the back of his neck briefly. He slips by the two of them to the abandoned herbs. Jeongin opens his mouth to speak again, but the front door swings wide with Jisung bursting through it excitedly.

"He's here! Jeez Channie hyung, hurry _up_!"

Jeongin is greeted by stunning dimples and enthusiastic warmth and, really, he can't recall what his worries were in the first place.


End file.
